You are My Dog
by fudan kun
Summary: CHAPTER UPDATE! /YAOI/AU/AoKise/Jika melihat seorang pemuda manis bertubuh setengah anjing, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lari terbirit – birit atau 'memelihara'nya?/"IH GA SUDI BEKASNYA ORANG DAKIAN"/"Hai-ssu! Woof!"/"...Hai"/"Hai manis, siapa namamu? Apa kau saudara Daiki?"/Still GAJE.
1. Chapter 1

_Jika melihat seekor pemuda manis bertubuh setengah anjing, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lari terbirit – birit atau 'memelihara'nya?_

**You are My Dog**

**AoKise Fanfic**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**T**

**Romance, Humor (Garing)**

**YAOI/BL/AU/Abal/OOC(?)/Bahasa campur aduk/Typo/dkk**

"_Wahai penyihir_cchi_, aku ingin menikmati dunia manusia"_

"_Apa tujuanmu ke sana, Anjing manis? Dunia manusia adalah dunia yang penuh nafsu jahat. Kau tak akan kuat jika berada di sana"_

"_Aku bosan hidup di sini. Sepi, sunyi, sendiri. Tak ada teman. Aku ingin mencari teman di sana. Aku akan berjanji menjaga diriku"_

"_...Baiklah. Ku beri kau waktu satu minggu di Dunia manusia. Kekuatan sihirku belum begitu sempurna. Mungkin, saat kuubah kau menjadi manusia ada kesalahan sedikit. Namun tak masalah"_

"_Benarkah itu-_ssu_?!"_

"_Dengan satu syarat"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Jangan mudah tergoda dengan ucapan manusia. Mulut mereka tak selamanya dapat dipercaya. Jika batinmu tergoda omongan mereka, kau akan menjalani kehidupan yang sengsara di sana, sama seperti di sini. Kau di sana hanya membutuhkan teman. Tak lebih"_

"_Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha! Terima kasih penyihir_cchi_!"_

"_Sama – sama. Sekarang, tutup matamu"_

"_Baik"_

ZAP!

***AkuRapopo***

Tokyo pagi hari.

Sinar matahari membumbung tinggi dan cahayanya di halangi gedung pencakar langit. Mobil dan motor sudah berlalu lalang di tengah jalan raya. Orang – orang sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing. Bersekolah, bekerja, membersihkan kebun atau menyiram halaman. Begitulah. Tak terkecuali—

.

.

—Orang item ini.

Ia sibuk tidur dengan guling bergambar 'mai-chan' berbikini miliknya. Dengan iler yang bening dan ngorokannya yang indah, ia bersenang – senang di dalam mimpinya. Sampai – sampai ibu ratu tersenyum dengan indah. Saking indahnya sampai ada aura gelap gulita segelap anaknya di sekitarnya.

"Aduh.. Anakku ini enak sekali tidurnya ya~ Habis main video game gitu loh tadi malam~"

1 detik

.

3 detik

.

5 detik

.

"DAIKIIII! KAMU INI UDAH IBU BILANG GAK USAH MAIN VIDEO GAME MALEM MALEM MASIH AJA MAIN! SEKARANG JAM BERAPA KAMU TAU, HAH?! GA SEKOLAH?! SAMA AJA KAYAK BAPAKNYA NIH ANAK! BANGUN!"

Suara teriakan khas ibu – ibu pun terdengar dari rumah indah milik Aomine Daiki— orang yang diteriakin.

Setelah mendengarkan itu, anaknya bangun dengan cengiran kuda khas fandom sebelah. Pupil mata ibunya hilang saking geramnya.

"Eh! Mommy! Daiki kan pura – pura tidur Hahahaha-"

"APANYA?! WONG MATAMU MERAH BEGITU KOK KAYA' GENDORUWO! ADA BELEKNYA LAGI! IDIH. PUNYA AJA ANAK JOROK KAYA' KAMU"

"Iya, Daiki mandi nih liat" Aomine kembali menjadi dirinya semula dan berjalan malas ke Kamar mandi. Senyum ibunya mengembang. Bukan. Ibunya bukan bangga karena anaknya mau bangun dan langsung mandi. Tapi—

"Nak. Kamu tau gak sekarang jam berapa?" Ibunya tersenyum manis banget. Aomine bales senyum. Senyum muram.

"Sekarang jam 07.50 loh~"

"Oh gitu ya bu?~"

"Iya~ Daiki tau gak artinya apa?~"

"Ga ta—"

"ITU ARTINYA 10 MENIT LAGI UDAH BEL SEKOLAH, SOMPLAK! MANDI YANG CEPET! JANGAN SARAPAN! BELINYA DI SEKOLAH AJA! PAKE UANG SENDIRI!"

.

.

Njir. Aomine punya emak galak amat.

Detik berikutnya terdengar senggukan dari Kamar mandi.

***AkuRapopo***

Touou Gakuen, siang hari.

Setelah terlambat dan dihukum membersihkan seluruh WC sekolah, Aomine kembali berkumpul bersama kedua temannya, Wakamatsu dan Sakurai. Sisanya masih ada urusan. Karena ini isitrahat, seperti biasa mereka berkumpul untuk makan bersama.

"Maaf! Aku hanya bawa bento bentuk kelinci untukmu! Maaf!" Sakurai bongkok bongkok dongok di depan Aomine. Aomine _speechless_.

"Tidak apa – apa. Terima kasih, Sakurai" Aomine mulai membuka kotak bento Sakurai. Seperti biasa, imut. Tapi tampang yang makan ga imut.

"Iya! Sama – sama! Maaf!"

"Berhentilah minta maaf pada orang ini Sakurai! Dia tak pantas untuk di beri seperti itu!" Wakamatsu sewot.

"Maaf! Aku salah! Maaf!" Sakurai bongkok bongkok. Aomine menghela nafas. Kedua temannya memang tidak normal.

"Oi Wakamatsu kalau kau mau ambil saja. Nih, aku sisakan. Sudah kenyang" Kata Aomine sambil melengos pergi.

"IH GA SUDI BEKASNYA ORANG DAKIAN" Wakamatsu memegang kotak bento itu dengan jijik.

"Um.. Kalau tidak mau kurapikan saja.. Maaf! Bukan bermaksud menyela! Maaf!" Minta maaf lagi. Emang Idul Fitri?

"...Oi Sakurai"

"Iya?"

"Ini nugget ikan ya?" Kata Wakamatsu sambil nunjuk nugget ikan yang masih utuh. Sakurai ngangguk.

"AKU SUKA NUGGET IKAN!" Wakamatsu pun melahap makanan –yang sebetulnya sisa Aomine- itu dengan rakus.

"_Katanya gak mau..._" Sakurai cuma bisa cengo dengan unyu.

***AkuRapopo***

Di sinilah Aomine. Tempat favoritnya, Atap sekolah.

Setelah makan bento punya Sakurai, ia pergi ke Atap untuk tidur sekaligus membolos pelajaran yang ia tidak suka seperti Matematika, IPS, IPA, Sastra—

Itu mah semuanya dasar Aomine bloon.

Walaupun begitu, ia sangat pintar dalam hal basket. Ia adalah 'monster'nya Touou. Berulang kali timnya masuk pertandingan skala nasional dan selalu membawa pulang hadiah atau piala. Tak ada kata 'tangan kosong' setelah selesai bertanding.

Balik ke yang tadi, Aomine masih tidur dengan kedua tangan itemnya dilipat di belakang kepala untuk di jadikan bantal. Ia suka disini. Tenang, jauh dari keributan—

.

.

"DAI-CHAAAAANNNN"

.

.

—mungkin tidak.

Seorang gadis bertubuh seksi, manager tim basket menghampiri pemuda item yang masih tertidur. Alisnya mengernyit. Ia tak suka melihat sahabatnya mangacuhkannya. Ia berjalan ke arah Aomine sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan saat sudah dekat ia duduk di samping Aomine dan menunjukan handphone flipnya.

"Nih!"

Aomine yang –terpaksa- tertarik melihatnya pun membuka matanya sekejap untuk melihat apa yang ada di layar ponsel itu.

Seekor anjing berbulu coklat tua.

Masih kecil.

"Wah, lucu beud" Komentar Aomine gak niat plus alay. Momoi memukul kepala Aomine.

.

JDUAK

.

"HADOH! SAKIT OON!"

"DAI-CHAN YANG OON!" Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya "Ini looh~ Aku nemu di pinggir jalan! Kasian kan? Padahal lucu banget kok di buang? Mumumu~" Sekarang Aomine yang mengernyitkan dahi.

Jadi, seorang Momoi Satsuki datang teriak – teriak gak jelas, jauh – jauh ke atap, mengganggu waktu tidur siang Aomine yang sedang bermimpi Mai-chan, hanya untuk menunjukan... ANJING BARU?!

.

.

"Mati saja kau, Satsuki" Aomine membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Momoi. Urat kekesalan menyiku di jidat Momoi.

"Apa maksud mu?!"

"Habisnya kau menganggu waktu pentingku" Kata Aomine malas.

"Idih. Itu di bilang penting. Ini kan anjingny—"

"—Aku tidak tertarik memelihara hewan. Ikan kek, burung kek, anjing kek, bodo amat"

"Huh! Dai-chan bodoh!" Momoi misuh – misuh sambil pergi meninggalkan Aomine. Aomine mendengus dan mulai tidur kembali. Momoi juga bodoh sih. Bilangnya ke Aomine yang cuek segala (Momoi: Yang nulis kan kamu) Oke, lupakan.

"_Hewan itu menyebalkan. Berisik"_

Berisik, eh? Aomine?

Aomine benci semua hewan. Waktu kecil, ia adalah anak yang hiperaktif dan aktif. Berlarian kesana kemari sampai jatuh ke selokan dan ia tidak menangis. Dia TERTAWA. Kalau kalian melihatnya saat ia ketawa sehabis jatuh kalian akan berpikir '_Dia gila' _atau _'Siapa yang punya nih anak' _atau _'Lempar aja ke sumur nyok biar dia ketawa ampe koid'_

.

Aku rasa yang terakhir itu keterlaluan.

Nah, Aomine benci anjing karena waktu kecil ia di kejar anjing dari pagi sampai sore. Gak ada kerjaan tuh anjing, katanya. Mau gimana lagi, salahnya dia sendiri yang anjingnya adem ayem tidur gitu malah dilempar pake batako. Poor anjing.

Soal ikan dan serangga ia benci karena kelihatannya menjijikan, katanya. Padahal ia sering berburu serangga. Gak ngerti deh ama ini orang.

***AkuRapopo***

KRIIING

Bel terakhir sudah berbunyi nyaring. Bunyinya sampai ke telinga Aomine yang sering dia tusuk – tusuk buat cari tokai telinga. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya, meregangkan otot, dan menuju pintu keluar. Ia ingin segera pulang untuk main video game sambil meminta ibunya memasakkan kue kering kesukaan Aomine. Begitulah kerjaannya. Tau kan sifatnya Aomine? Apatis gitu deh.

.

Kamu gak denger kan, Aomine?

.

"Huaaah~ Aku ngantuk~" Tidur enam jam masih ngantuk?! HELOW TUKANG TIDUR!~

Sekarang Aomine berada di kelasnya. Kelas sudah sepi. Di bangku pun kini hanya ada tasnya saja. Ia mengambil tasnya dan mengambil HPnya, siapa tau ada yang kangen ama dia, nelpon atau SMS gitu.

Misalnya si XXL.

Operatornya Aomine.

"He? Ibu?" Ada 5 buah SMS masuk. Aomine senang sekali. Satu dari ibunya dan 4 lainnya dari XXL. XXL so sweet ya~

Aomine pun membuka SMS dari ibunya.

**From: Ibu**

**No: 089345876xxxx**

**Daiki, ibu dan ayah akan pergi keluar kota karena saudara jauh kita ada yang sakit dan tidak ada yang merawat. Biaya juga tak ada. Kamu jaga Rumah ya. Kunci ada di bawah keset. Oh ya, jangan kasih pencuri masuk. Eh iya! Kan pencurinya udah keburu takut ama kamu! HAHAHAHA...**

Untuk sementara waktu, Aomine cengo.

"Ih, Ibu garing" Komentarnya singkat dan pedas.

Andaikan ibunya ada di sana.

**...AHAHA. Uang sudah ibu siapkan di laci. Itu untuk seminggu! Jangan boros! Sudah ya, jaga Rumah baik – baik.**

**Love, Mama :***

Aomine ingin sekali membanting HP bututnya ke tembok. Ada aja ulah ibunya itu. Walaupun begitu, Aomine tak berani melawan orang tua. Begitu – begitu ia manusia. Ia mengerti mana yang boleh atau yang tidak.

Setelah melihat pesan OOC dari sang ibu ratu, Aomine mulai pulang dan berjalan di trotoar. Ia melihat matahari mulai tenggelam dengan indahnya. Ia putuskan untuk duduk sebentar di sebuah kursi di sebuah Taman. Ah, ada _vending machine_. Ia segera ke sana dan memilih soft drink dengan sisa uangnya yang tinggal sebuah koin itu. Ia duduk dan melihat beberapa anak bermain gelembung dan beberapa orang pacaran. Dia layaknya jones. Coba kalau ada tembok di dekatnya, ia pasti menggaruk tembok tersebut sampai berbekas di sertai akting nangis darah dengan wajah tidak elit.

_Bukannya karena ga laku, aku kan sexy, mana mungkin tak ada yang suka. Mereka hanya jadi penggemar rahasia kok. Ga berani nyatain! Biasa, perempuan~_

Kata Aomine. Ngeles.

Saking senangnya melihat matahari terbenam, ia tak sadar kalau semak di dekatnya bergoyang. Ia sadar saat suaranya makin keras.

SRAK SRAK

Aomine yang apatisnya sedang tidak kambuh, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik semak – semak itu.

Dan ia melihat—

.

.

"Hm?"

"..."

.

.

—Seorang pemuda berwajah manis, berkulit putih bersih, berambut pirang keemasan, beriris madu bening, bertelanjang dada, hanya di lapisi kain putih untuk menutup bagian _anu_nya, dan juga... kuping anjing dan ekor? Ia terduduk dengan pose seperti bersimpuh dan sedang memakan sesuatu. Ia menatap Aomine sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

.

.

"Hai-_ssu_! Woof!"

"...Hai"

.

.

CROOOT

Detik berikutnya darah segar keluar dari dua bolongan hidung mancung Aomine.

**Take #1**

"_Wahai penyihir_cchi_, aku ingin menikmati dunia manusia"_

"_Apa tujuanmu ke sana, Anjing manis? Dunia manusia adalah dunia yang penuh nafsu jahat. Kau tak akan kuat jika berada di sana"_

"_Aku bosan hidup di sini. Sepi, sunyi, sendiri. Tak ada teman. Aku ingin mencari teman di sana. Aku akan berjanji menjaga diriku"_

"_...Baiklah. Ku beri kau waktu satu minggu di Dunia manusia. Kekuatan sihirku belum begitu sempurna. Mungkin, saat kuubah kau menjadi manusia ada kesalahan sedikit. Namun tak masalah"_

"_Benarkah itu-_ssu_?!"_

"_Dengan satu syarat"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_JADIAN AMA YANG NAMANYA AOMINE DAIKI! ARRGH! KALIAN COCOK BANGET KOK! AOKISE IS DA BEST! POKOKNYA ORANGNYA ITEM, JOROK, DAKIAN TAPI BAIK. COBA DEH CARI AJ—"_

"_E-Etto.. Kamu salah kalimat nih"_

**Take #2**

"He? Ibu?"

**From: XXL**

**No: 124**

**Pelanggan yth. Kini kamu bisa menikmati paket internetan sebesar 50 MB, NELPONAN dan SMSan gratis ke sesama XXL! Silahkan cek bonus kamu di *678#! Oh ya, kamu juga bisa telpon aku kok Daiki – chan!~ Kan sama – sama XXL~~**

.

.

"KAGA ADA YANG BENER NIH FANFIC!"

**TBC**

Cuap – cuap sang author:

SAYA NULIS APA LAGI INI! *plak* maaf (_ _)

. Oh ya, tema di sini saya dapet karena lagi seneng – senengnya main sama anjing saya. Inget anjing, inget Kise, lalu lahirlah fanfic nista ini! MUAHA—

. Mungkin salah satu dari kalian yang membaca fanfic ini pernah baca fanfic berjudul "You" oleh author bernama "fudanshi kun". Dan itu adalah SAYA! SAYA LUPA E-MAIL MAU MASUK KE AKUN YANG ITU JADINYA GA BISA NGELANJUTIN TUH FANFIC YANG NISTA. Dan juga terima kasih yang udah review/fav/follow di FF tersebut. Reviewnya membangun dan saya senang.. hiks.. *terharu* dan maaf banget saya ga bisa ngelanjutin gara – gara bener bener lupa dan salahkan diri saya yang gaptek ini (_ _)/ dan gantinya saya persembahkan FF nista kedua untuk membayarnya #gaadayangpeduli

. Soal makanan favorit Wakamatsu, saya ga tau sih makanan favoritnya apaan, jadi kasih aja makanan favorit saya hhwhwhwh #gapenting

. Lalu, salam kenal kembali. Kalo ada kata yang kurang berkenan saya mohon mangap #etdah, trus kalo masih banyak kekurangan dalam fanfic saya, saya juga mohon manggut #stop

. Terima kasih yang sudah sempat membuka FF nista milik saya ini, saya ga berharap banyak. Yang ga mau ripiuw rapopo kok :'v yang mau ripiuw boleh banget, itu sangat membantu :3

**See ya in next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 : My New Dog

_**Chapter sebelumnya...**_

SRAK SRAK

Aomine yang apatisnya sedang tidak kambuh, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik semak – semak itu.

Dan ia melihat—

.

.

"Hm?"

"..."

.

.

—Seorang pemuda berwajah manis, berkulit putih bersih, berambut pirang keemasan, beriris madu bening, bertelanjang dada, hanya di lapisi kain putih untuk menutup bagian _anu_nya, dan juga... kuping anjing dan ekor? Ia terduduk dengan pose seperti bersimpuh dan sedang memakan sesuatu. Ia menatap Aomine sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

.

.

"Hai-_ssu_! Woof!"

"...Hai"

.

.

CROOOT

Detik berikutnya darah segar keluar dari dua bolongan hidung mancung Aomine.

**You are My Dog**

**AoKise Fanfic**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**T**

**Romance, Fantasy, Humor (Garing)**

**YAOI/BL/AU/Abal/OOC(?)/Bahasa campur aduk/Typo/dkk**

KEEEK KEEEK KEEEK

Suara burung gagak bergema pada sore itu dan melintasi sebuah taman kecil di tengah kota. Yak, setelah kita close-up lebih dalam lagi taman tersebut, ternyata di balik semak – semak ada dua orang pemuda yang luthu – luthu. Yang satu sedang pingsan dengan daun sirih menyumbat hidungnya, dan yang satu lagi, yang agak sedikit aneh, malah memperhatikan si pingsan yang dekil dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

Si hitam, sebut saja Aomine Daiki, mencoba membuka matanya. Ia terbangun karena ada suara burung gagak yang entah mengapa lewat di atas taman.

"Uh.."

"Kamu tidak apa – apa?" Si pirang asing itu memiringkan kepalanya di depan Aomine. Mata Aomine melotot dan alisnya yang mengkerut itu makin mengkerut. Jangan sampai ia mimisan lagi! JANGAN!

"T-tidak apa – apa. Maaf, kau terlalu dekat" Aomine menoleh ke arah lain sambil bersemu. Jantungnya penuh dengan suara dentuman. Si pirang setengah anjing itu pun panik dengan ekspresi yang imut. Ia agak sedikit menjauhi Aomine. Aomine menutup mukanya.

"_Kami - sama! Mahkluk ini manis sekali!_"

"M-maafkan aku-_ssu_! Kalau kamu tidak suka denganku, kamu bisa tinggalkan aku... Sendirian..." Katanya sambil menunduk. Telinganya terlihat turun. Sekarang giliran Aomine yang panik.

"O-oi, siapa yang tidak suka denganmu?" "..._Kau manis begitu_" Aomine melanjutkannya dalam hati.

"Eh?"

"M-maksudku pasti ada yang menyukaimu! Argh, lupakan. Kau tinggal dimana? Pakaianmu di rampok?" Tanya Aomine yang mulai terbiasa dengan mahkluk di depannya ini.

"T-tidak kok. Aku tinggal jauh dari sini. Saat aku di sihir, malah jadinya seperti ini-_ssu_"

Sihir?

Aomine pasang wajah dongok.

Jaman modern begini ada sihir? JAMAN MAJAPAHIT KALEE.

"Oke, mungkin itu bisa dijelaskan nanti. Mungkin sekarang kau bisa tinggal di rumahku dulu"

"Waaah~ Kamu baik sekali pemuda negro!" Kata pemuda itu semangat sambil berbinar.

Mendengar kata negro. Perjelas lagi, NEGRO. Aomine jadi sedikit tersinggung. Tapi fakta sih kalau dia memang hitamnya tidak ketulungan. Tidak apa – apa di sebut begitu oleh orang manis, katanya.

"Err... Tapi.. itu.." Aomine melihat ke arah lain tetapi matanya mengikuti nafsunya. Liat saja. Kain putih yang digunakan untuk menutupi _anu_nya si pirang agak terbuka sedikit. Si pirang diam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

1 detik

.

3 detik

.

_BLUUSSH_

"KYAAAAA!"

KEEEK KEEEK KEEEK KEKEKEKEK

Burung gagak kembali lewat dan tertawa mesum.

***AkuRapopo***

Kediaman keluarga Aomine, malam hari.

Suasana malam hari di Rumah Aomine berbeda kali ini. Biasanya ia ngenes main video game sendiri, sekarang di kamarnya ada yang menemani. Yap, pemuda asing ini. Ia heran, mengapa bisa ada telinga atau ekor anjing di tubuhnya. Atau jangan – jangan dia clospey? Uh..cosuprei?.. uh.. cosplay? Tapi dia bilang dia di sihir? Apa dia dikutuk?! Di kutuk sama nenek sihir begitu?! Lupakan dulu masalah itu. Sekarang ia harus memberikan pemuda ini baju. Aomine berjalan ke arah lemari sambil mengambil baju yang mungkin akan pas di tubuh si pirang. Sambil mengambil, mata mesumnya melirik pemuda itu.

"_Enak sih kalau melihatnya begitu. Seger gitu deh nih mata muehehehe_" Aomine tertawa mesum. Si pirang masih berkutat dengan bantal guling Aomine.

.

Tunggu, bantal guling?

.

"JANGAN SENTUH ITUUU!" Aomine segera merebut bantal guling 'mai-chan-berbikini' miliknya. Si pirang itu hanya menatapnya heran. Aomine segera ngeles dengan memberikan si pirang baju. Si pirang hanya melihat baju itu, menciumnya, dan mendengus. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menggigit – gigit baju Aomine tersebut. Aomine yang sedang menaruh guling ke sayangannya kini menoleh ke arah si pirang.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ini jelek! Tidak bisa dimakan!" Kata si pirang cemberut. Aomine menghela nafas. Ia mendekati si pirang itu dan tersenyum.

"Kau seharusnya memakainya, bukan memakannya" "_...benar – benar seperti anjing_" Aomine menutup mukanya lagi. Ia sangat tidak tahan dengan si pirang ini. Ia segera memakaikan si pirang kaos dan celananya biar si pirang yang memakainya sendiri. Kalau Aomine yang pakein bisa berabe pake begete urusannya. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua duduk di karpet dekat TV di kamar Aomine.

"Namamu?"

"Aku tidak punya nama-_ssu_~ Kalau kamu?" Si pirang bertanya dengan senyuman manis. Kokoro Aomine gak kuat menerima semua ini. GA GA GA KUAT GA GA GA KUAT~

Ehem.

"Aomine Daiki. Bisakah kau menyebutnya?"

"Um.. Ao~mine.. D-daiki?" Si pirang itu mengulang perkataan Aomine. Aomine tertawa pelan. Si pirang cuma nyengir.

"Aomine_cchi_! Berikan aku nama-woof! Ah, maaf aku kelepasan gonggonganku.." Kise menutup mulutnya dengan imut. Aomine tertawa.

"Hahaha! Apa itu '_cchi'? _Baiklah, karena rambutmu pirang, nama mu harus ada unsur 'Kiiro' yang berarti 'Kuning'"

"Kiiro?"

"Um.. Ki~rito? Tidak, tidak, Ki~same? Tidak juga, Ki~ki.. ki.. Kise! Kise.. Kise.. Ryouki.. etto.. Ryouta! Ya! Kise Ryouta!" Entah mengapa Aomine jadi kritis dan pintar. Kise berbinar mendengar nama barunya.

"Ki~se Ryouta! Namaku Kise Ryouta! Terima kasih, Aomine_cchi_!" Kise spontan memeluk Aomine. Aomine ya seneng – seneng aja di peluk bishie seperti Kise. Aomine membalas pelukannya sambil menepuk kepala Kise. Dilihatnya ekor Kise berkibas ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setau dia, kalau ada anjing yang begitu, itu artinya suka.

"_Ah! Aku juga suka padamu, Kise!_" Aomine berseru gemas dalam hati. Bukankah ini dinamakan _love at the first sight_? Atau apalah itu Author tidak mengerti bahasa inggris. Pokoknya hari ini untuk pertama kalinya, seorang apatis bernama Aomine Daiki, merasa senang. Sangat senang!

"Aomine_cchi_~ Aku lapar~" Kata Kise. Telinganya terlihat turun.

"_Imut sekali!_" Aomine berseru dalam hati.

"Biasanya kau makan apa?"

"Daging panggang!~"

SIIIING

Hening sejenak. Aomine memeriksa uang di atas kulkas.

.

.

"Kise, kau tau? Harga daging sapi itu seberapa?"

Kise menggeleng cepat.

"Itu—"

"_SEBESAR SIMPANANKU SELAMA 4 HARI! IBU RATU ANDA SUNGGUH PELIT!_"

Batin Aomine teriak tak tahan.

Selanjutnya dapat dilihat kedua pemuda ini makan malam dengan makanan kaleng.

***AkuRapopo***

Jatuh cinta itu bisa membuat orang menjadi gila. Termasuk, orang dakian ini.

Pagi tadi, sebelum berangkat sekolah Kise menjilat pipi Aomine untuk membangunkannya. Ya, JILAT. Mereka berdua tidur seranjang. Aomine malah kesenengan dan ketawa ketiwi sendiri sampai sekarang, di Sekolah.

"Muehehehe"

"Kau kenapa, Aomine?" Imayoshi yang sebenarnya jijik melihat tampang Aomine yang mesum itu terpaksa bertanya padanya karena mukanya itu menganggu pemandangan.

"Ah~ Imayoshi. Kau tau tidak?" Aomine menengok ke Imayoshi. Imayoshi memalingkan muka.

"_Sial. Mukanya makin menjijikan_" "Tidak tau"

"Aku.. JATUH CINTA~~~"

_HUEEEKK HUOOGH OHOK OHOK_

Sepersekian detik itu juga Imayoshi muntah darah yang daritadi terus ditahannya. Wakamatsu dan Sakurai pun datang setelah itu.

"HUWOOO! Kenapa kau, Imayoshi?! Kau diapakan sama Aomine hah?!" Tanya Wakamatsu kenyat. Sementara Sakurai langsung kabur entah kemana karena ketakutan. Yah, daripada dia bongkok bongkok sih. Lalu, Imayoshi menunjuk Aomine sambil menunjukkan tatapan tanya-sendiri-saja-sama-orangnya. Wakamatsu pun berjalan ke arah Aomine yang masih cengar cengir layaknya kuda fandom sebelah.

"Woy Aomine! Kau apakan Imayoshi sampai muntah darah begitu hah?!"

"HAH?! Aku hanya bilang sesuatu saja kok!" Aomine untuk sementara sadar akan siapa dirinya. Wakamatsu mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Hah? Sesuatu?"

"Iya"

"Apaan?"

"Ja-tuh cin-ta" Aomine mengatakannya sambil meniru gaya anak kribo di sebuah iklan wafer (Aomine: Ketahuan nih Author korban iklan) ...Diem deh.

Lalu Wakamatsu berpikir sejenak. Seorang yang dia benci, orang negro dari jepang itu, yang ditakuti sebagai 'monster' tim basket Touou, yang selalu bolos pelajaran, tidur di atap sampai bel pulang, sedang mengidap penyakit yang sering melanda anak remaja bernama jatuh cinta. Ya, jatuh cinta. Seorang AOMINE DAIKI JATUH CINTA.

.

Tunggu, JATUH CINTA?!

.

_HUEEEK GUOOGH BHUUUH HUWEEEGH_

Beberapa menit ambulance datang untuk mengangkut jasad Imayoshi dan Wakamatsu ke mobil untuk diberikan pengobatan karena muntah darah tiba – tiba. Ga ada chara death kok.

Aomine? Masih sibuk di dunianya sendiri. liat aja tuh sekarang dia manjatin pohon palem yang ada di taman sekolah sambil menyapa para tupai – tupai yang tinggal di sana. Kalau ada Kise di sana mungkin ia akan mengatakan:

_Bukan seme gue~ Bukan seme gue~_

Gitu.

***AkuRapopo***

Pulang sekolah. Tak biasanya Aomine bolos untuk pergi ke atap.

Hari ini dan untuk pertama kalinya Aomine mengikuti seluruh pelajaran dan sama sekali tidak pergi membolos dengan berbagai alasan. Guru – guru berserta teman – temannya ikut heran atas perilaku Aomine. Momoi, sahabatnya, ikut perihatin. Ia tau kalau 'Dai-chan' nya menyebalkan jika bolos. Tetapi kali ini dia merasa aneh juga sahabatnya tiba – tiba berubah drastis.

"_Mana dia cengar cengir pula..." "_Hei, Dai-chan!" Momoi memulai pembicaraan. Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tumben karena Momoi sedang sempat. Aomine masih cengar – cengir sambil menengok Momoi. Momoi jadi takut.

"H-hey, mukamu itu seram tau. Ada apa dengan mu? Kau mengonsumsi narkotika ya!" Momoi menunjuk Aomine dramatis. Gara – gara kalimat tersebut Aomine menjadi dirinya semula.

"Bodoh, aku sedang jatuh cinta tau!" Momoi terdiam sejenak.

"JANGAN LEBAY AMPE MUNTAH DARAH PLIS"

"Nggak kok! Ga nyangka aja orang seperti Dai-chan jatuh cinta! Pfft—" Momoi menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Cih, padahal dia ga laku"

"Apa?!"

"BWEEEEE! Jones!" Aomine melet – melet.

"Dai-chan bodoh! Kau juga jones tau!"

Momoi menimpuk pundak Aomine dengan tasnya. Aomine cuma mengaduh dan menggerutu.

"Seperti apa orangnya?! Dari mana?! Sekolah dimana?! Orang tuanya kerja apa?! Punya nomor teleponnya?! Minta dooong!~ Bla bla bla"

Aomine terdiam. Ia tak mendengar lagi ocehan Momoi. Ia benar. Ia belum tau Kise dengan jelas. Seperti apa orangnya? Kise itu mahkluk yang di sihir. Dari mana? Ia bahkan belum menjelaskannya. Sekolah dimana? Aomine bahkan tak tau kalau Kise masih sekolah atau tidak. Orang tua? Memangnya Kise masih memiliki orang tua? Argh. Omongan Momoi membuatnya pusing tiba – tiba. Ia harus segera pulang dan bertanya dengan serius apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

"Satsuki! Aku duluan ya!" Kata Aomine sambil berlari meninggalkan Momoi yang misuh – misuh.

***AkuRapopo***

"Aku pulang, Kise" Hening, tak ada suara. Suara Aomine mungkin agak kecil dan pelan. Ia mencoba memanggil sekali lagi dan lebih keras namun tak disahut juga. Setelah melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya sembarangan, ia pergi ke tempat tidur dan langsung mendobrak pintu.

"Kise!" Tak ada. Kise tak ada di situ. Ia mencarinya ke Kamar mandi, tetap tak ada. Lalu saat mencarinya di dapur—

.

.

.

"Aomine_cchi_! Kau sudah pulang-_ssu_?! Selamat datang~ " Kise menghamburkan pelukannya ke arah Aomine. Seperti biasa ekornya berkibas - kibas. Yang dipeluk membalasnya namun dengan satu tangan memencet hidungnya agar darah segar tak keluar kembali. Setelah melepas rindu antara 'peliharaan' dan 'majikan', Aomine bertanya mengapa Kise berpakaian seperti sekarang.

"K-Kise..."

"Iya?~" Kise menggerakan kembali ekornya.

"Mana... celanamu?"

Ya, sekarang Kise HANYA memakai kemeja putih kelonggaran milik Aomine sehingga panjangnya seatas paha. Bahu putih porselennya terlihat jelas saking longgarnya. Parahnya, tanpa bawahan sama sekali.

"Etto... Celanaku kotor... lalu kulihat celana Aomine_cchi_ ternyata tak ada yang pas..." Kise menunduk dan telinganya juga ikut turun. Iya menatap Aomine penuh rasa bersalah. Posenya sangat menggemaskan. Aomine ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga!

"_Junior, jangan berdiri oke? Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat!_"

Hentai.

"Kise, kau sedang apa di Dapur?" Aomine mengusap kepala Kise.

"Eh? Aku sedang mencari makanan-_ssu_! Hehe~"

"_Sial, dia imut sekali!_" "Oke, nanti ku belikan makanan sekaligus... membelikanmu celana yang pas" Aomine bersemu dan memalingkan muka. Kise hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kise, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Iya?~" Ekor Kise berkibas lagi.

"Sebenarnya... dari mana asalmu?" Aomine menatap Kise lekat. Ekor Kise berhenti bergerak. Kise menunduk. Aomine yang melihat perubahan wajah Kise mulai gelagapan.

"M-maaf aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa kok, Aomine_cchi_. Sebenarnya... aku ini mahkluk yang.. yah, mungkin Aomine_cchi_ tau tak akan bisa hidup di sini-_ssu_, di dunia manusia"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku ini mahkluk fantasi, khayalan-_ssu_. Aku adalah seekor anjing-_ssu_. Aku tinggal di dunia bernama _Weltwunder_. Dunia yang segalanya serba ada-_ssu_!Berbagai macam mahkluk ada di sana—"

"Hey! Apa ada gajah yang bisa terbang?! Lalu apa ada _unicorn_?! Ada Pr*ncess B*bbl* G*m?!" Aomine antusias.

Aho. Ini situasi serius. Siapa pula itu Pr*ncess B*bbl* G*m?!

Kise tertawa geli. Di dalam pandangan Aomine, seketika ada bling bling di sekitar wajah Kise.

"Hihihi... Tapi ada satu masalah-_ssu_..."

"Apa itu?" Dilihatnya Kise menunduk makin dalam dan memainkan ujung kemejanya.

"Yang memerintah di sana adalah seorang ratu yang jahat. Ia dan pasukkannya melarang mahkluk – mahkluk untuk berteman. Jika ada yang berteman, maka mereka akan di bunuh-_ssu_.."

"Apa alasan ratu itu? Mengapa tak boleh berteman?" Aomine melembutkan suara _bass_nya. Ia mengusap kepala Kise lembut agar Kise bisa tenang.

"Entahlah, kami sebagai rakyat biasa tak perlu tau urusan ratu. Yang jelas, kami hanya ingin cari selamat-_ssu _.. hiks.."

Astaganagaboneng.

Kise nangis! KiseNYA menangis!

Aomine segera memeluk Kise. Meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang miliknya. Mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Hatinya seakan teriris melihat Kise menangis.

"Sudah, Kise.. sudah.."

"Aku tidak kuat.. hiks.. Aomine_cchi_.. aku selalu kesepian.. hanya ada penyihir yang selalu menjengukku-_ssu_.. hiks.. hiks.. itu pun diam – diam.. ia kasihan padaku.. hiks.. hiks"

"Jadi dia yang mengutukmu?" Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng. Airmata masih mengalir di pipi putihnya. Tangan Aomine berinisiatif untuk menghapusnya dengan lembut.

"Bukan mengutuk-_ssu_. Aku yang memintanya menyihirku-_ssu_. Soalnya aku dengar dari kicauan burung kalau dunia manusia itu dunia yang bersahabat. Walau kata penyihir_cchi_ banyak nafsu jahatnya.." Kise mengangkat sedikit kerah bajunya untuk mengelap air matanya. Otomatis, bagian bawah agak terlihat. Aomine menengok ke arah lain namun matanya mengikuti nafsunya.

Kise, 'nafsu jahat' itu ada di depanmu loh.

"Lalu kau ke sini untuk mencari teman? Begitu?" Otak bodoh Aomine mulai konek. Kise hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Aomine pun meringkuh wajah Kise dengan tangan itemnya. Kise mengangguk.

"Iya-_ssu_. Tidak ada teman itu sepi sekali-_ssu_..."

"Aku mengerti kok, Kise" Aomine mempersempit jaraknya dengan Kise. Badan kise yang lebih rendah beberapa centi itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah Aomine semakin dekat dan dekat—

5 cm

.

3,5 cm

.

1,5 cm

.

Dan—

RRRRRRRRRR

HANDPHONE B*LLSH*T!

"Maaf, Kise. Aku mengangkat teleponku dulu" Aomine pun agak menjauh dari Kise. Kise memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut dan Aomine tersenyum. Senyum mesum. Dilihatnya layar handphone, tertera di sana '_SATSUKI JELEK is calling'. _Aomine mendecih pelan. Jadi dia yang menganggu kesempatan Aomine, huh?! Aomine mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Halo~ Dai-c—"_

"APA?!"

"_He?! Apa maksudmu teriak – teriak?!_" Suara di seberang tak kalah nyaring.

"KAU MENGGANGGU WAKTUKU! BARU SAJA INGIN MENCIUM KISE!"

"_Ha? Siapa Kise?"_

Ups. Aomine keceplosan.

Ia tidak boleh memberitahu siapa – siapa soal Kise. Cukup hanya dia yang tau. Kalau semua orang tau, mungkin Kise akan menjadi terkenal, di bedah atau di... pajang?! NO!

"Bu-bukan siapa – siapa kok!"

"_Dasar tukang ngayal. Akashi – kun ingin kita reunian besok di Maji Burger. Katanya kau HARUS ikut_"

"Ya ya ya. Kalau tidak ikut si setan merah bakal mengamuk kan?"

"_Psst! Dai-chan! Telinga Akashi – kun itu dimana – mana tau! Kalau kau ketahuan tamatlah riwayatmu! Senanglah aku~ Muehehe"_

"Kurang ajar kau. Bye"

"_HEE?! Tung—_"

BIP BIP BIP

Aomine menghela nafas. Ingin sekali ia membunuh sahabatnya itu. Selain itu, besok Kise tidak boleh ikut. Maunya Aomine mencarikannya teman tetapi kalau rahasianya ketahuan, ia tak tau reaksi teman - temannya seperti apa nanti. Dan juga... ada Akashi. Kalian tau Akashi Seijuuro? Anak dari pemilik perusahaan perdagangan terbesar se-Kyoto?

Ia adalah seorang bishiecon. BISHIECON

Atau apalah itu penyuka pemuda bishie. Aomine tak rela jika Kise di rebut olehnya. Plis, Aominelah yang menemukan Kise untuk pertama kali dan ia lah cinta pertamanya.

"Kise, aku akan beli makanan dulu. Jaga rumah ya" Aomine mengambil jaket hitamnya dan menuju pintu depan. Kise berlarian kecil ke arah Aomine dengan ekor yang di kibas – kibaskan.

"Hati – hati di jalan Aomine_cchi_!~" Kise melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Aomine balas tersenyum. Saat membalikan badannya ia menutup mukanya.

"_Aku akan berhati – hati, sayang!_"

***AkuRapopo***

Siang hari, Maji burger

5 orang manusia dengan rambut berwarna – warni sedang duduk di satu meja di sebuah Restoran cepat saji.

"Mana Aomine, _nanodayo_?" Si hijau yang sedang membawa pot bunga memulai percakapan.

"Mungkin dia tidur sampai siang, Midorima – kun" Si biru muda menjawab. Tumben kelihatan.

"Padahal tadi malam sudah ku beri tau!" Momoi asik mengotak – ngatik Handphonenya.

"Aka – chin~ Boleh aku pesan eskrim~?" Si raksasa bersuara.

"Belum, Atsushi. Bersabarlah. Sepertinya Shougo juga tidak datang karena sakit" Emperor bersuara sambil memeriksa handphone nya.

"_Kalau Akashi/kun/chin tau yang sebenarnya pasti Haizaki akan tamat" _Batin semua yang ada di situ. Haizaki Shougo. Salah satu anggota Kisedai itu hanya pura – pura sakit. Nyatanya apa? Dia main game di rumahnya dengan santainya.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat" Suara Bass mengagetkan mereka.

"Daiki, tak ku kira kau membawa teman yang manis" Akashi tersenyum aneh. Aomine tampang pasang dongok. Yang lain hanya bisa cengo.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, Akashi?"

Akashi menggerakan tangannya dan menujuk ke arah belakang Aomine.

"Hai manis, siapa namamu? Apa kau saudara Daiki?" Akashi mulai bertanya. Aomine langsung menoleh dengan dramatis.

.

.

.

"Eh? A-apa? Ak-Aku cuma mau membawakan ponsel Aomine_cchi_ saja kok! Lalu pulang! Hahaha~"

.

.

.

"HEEEEEE?!"

**Take #3**

"Sudah, Kise.. sudah.."

"Aku tidak kuat.. hiks.. Aomine_cchi_.. aku selalu kesepian.. hanya ada penyihir yang selalu menjengukku-_ssu_.. hiks.. hiks.. itu pun diam – diam.. ia kasihan padaku.. hiks.. hiks"

"Jadi dia yang mengutukmu?" Kise melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng. Airmata masih mengalir di pipi putihnya. Tangan Aomine berinisiatif untuk menghapusnya dengan lembut.

"Bukan mengutuk-_ssu_. Aku yang memintanya menyihirku-_ssu_— mmnn~"

"S-sedang apa kau?"

"Air mata ku asin. Enak~ hehe"

Aomine headbang

**Take #4**

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat"

"Daiki, tak ku kira kau membawa teman yang— err..."

"Kau tidak ingat dialogmu, Akashi?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri"

Aomine noleh dan—

"Hihihihi~"

.

.

"SIAL! MASA ADA HANTU SIANG – SIANG?!"

**TBC**

Cuap – cuap sang author:

Saya sudah update =w=)/

. Sebelumnya, saya berterimakasih kepada:

**anakYunJae **dan **dee-mocchan**

yang sudah mereview/fav/follow :"3 saya senang.. hiks *terharu* padahal saya kira Fic ini ga bakalan ada yang meriview (_ _) #pesimisbanget dan mohon maaf kalo yang ini kurang so suit D'X

. Soal Kise, dia itu lagaknya seperti manusia: jalan, makan, dan sebagainya. Tetapi, kadang – kala sifat ke'anjing'annya itu kambuh(?) soalnya di sihir gak sempurna. Pokoknya gitu deh :"D lalu soal keimutan Kise, saya gak bisa deskripsiin dengan jelas. Yang jelas dia imut banget di sini :"3

. _Weltwunder_ artinya Dunia keajaiban. Itu bahasa jerman dan menggunakan gugel trenslet :v

. Chapter depan, kemungkinan akan saya buat sedikit menjorok ke AoKiAka. Soalnya saya juga suka AkaKise~ #gananya dan mungkin humor garingnya akan dikurangi #apapulaini

. Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada readers yang sudah sempat membuka fic humu nista ini. Terima kasih juga yang sudah meripiuw :3 mungkin banyak kata – kata saya yang kurang berkenan, saya mohon magang #apa

**Okay, see ya in next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Akashi Seijuurou

_**Chapter sebelumnya...**_

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat" Suara Bass mengagetkan mereka.

"Daiki, tak ku kira kau membawa teman yang manis" Akashi tersenyum aneh. Aomine tampang pasang dongok. Yang lain hanya bisa cengo.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, Akashi?"

Akashi menggerakan tangannya dan menujuk ke arah belakang Aomine.

"Hai manis, siapa namamu? Apa kau saudara Daiki?" Akashi mulai bertanya. Aomine langsung menoleh dengan dramatis.

.

.

.

"Eh? A-apa? Ak-Aku cuma mau membawakan ponsel Aomine_cchi_ saja kok! Lalu pulang! Hahaha~"

.

.

.

"HEEEEEE?!"

**You are My Dog**

**AoKise Fanfic**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

** T **

**Romance, Fantasy, Humor (Garing)**

**YAOI/BL/AU/Abal/OOC(?)/Bahasa campur aduk/Typo/dkk**

Maji burger, siang hari.

Aomine tak akan menduga kalau Kise datang. Datang dengan pakaian yang manis. Ia menutupi telinga anjingnya dengan topi. Ekor anjingnya? Mungkin ia selipkan di bajunya. Ia sudah melarangnya datang! Namun—

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu" Sang Emperor mulai mendekati Kise. Aomine segera berdiri di hadapan Kise, maksudnya menghalangi Akashi mendekati Kise. Sialan si mbah bergunting ini.

"Jangan mendekatinya" Aomine bertampang sangar. Oh, dia berani rupanya. Akashi hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum misterius. Aomine segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kise serius. Kise menatapnya balik dengan rasa menyesal.

"I-ini ponsel Aomine_cchi_..." Kise memberikan sebuah ponsel berwarna biru tua pada Aomine. Aomine menerimanya dan langsung memeluk Kise. Mata Kise membulat plus anggota Kisedai, minus Akashi yang menatapya datar.

"Kau bodoh, sudah kubilang tidak usah datang..." Aomine berkata dengan lembut. Ia hanya tak ingin Akashi mendekatinya dan ia terhasut.

"Maaf, Aomine_cchi_. Tapi aku ingin mendapat teman lebih banyak-_ssu_..." Kata Kise tak kalah pelan. Aomine melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kise sedih.

"Jangan mesra – mesraan di situ, _nanodayo_. Kalian dilihatin pengunjung tuh. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli ya" Si Tsundere ini sewot. Aomine dan Kise menatap ke sekitar. Benar saja, banyak anak kecil yang menunjuk – nunjuk, ada beberapa remaja yang cekikikan, ada beberapa ibu yang bisik – bisik dan ada bapak – bapak yang jungkir balik(?).

Memalukan.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengajak temanmu itu ikut bergabung, Daiki?" Akashi kembali tersenyum.

"_Sial. Di satu sisi, aku tak ingin Kise di dekati! Di sisi yang lain... aku tak ingin Kise sedih karena tidak punya banyak teman_" Aomine membatin sambil menatap Kise yang memperhatikan anggota Kisedai.

"Iya! Ajak saja temanmu itu, Dai-chan!" Momoi berteriak semangat. Kise tersenyum malu karena ia di ajak bergabung. Aomine menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kise, kau boleh ikut. T-tapi kau harus dekat denganku" Aomine memberanikan diri memenggenggam tangan Kise. Wajah Kise berseri kembali.

"Terima kasih, Aomine_cchi_!" Kise tersenyum manis dan membalas genggaman tangan Aomine.

"_Mana ada yang tidak tahan untuk tidak melarangmu dengan wajah menggemaskan seperti itu?_" Aomine tersenyum dengan pipi yang bersemu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi dua pasang mata dwi warna mengawasi gerak – gerik mereka.

"_Pemuda manis itu berbeda" _Ia tersenyum aneh lagi.

***AkuRapopo***

"Hey~ Hey~ Namamu siapa?! Asalmu darimana?!"

"Ne~ Kamu bule ya, pirang – _chin_?

"Apa zodiacmu _nanodayo_?"

"Apa kamu suka membaca novel?"

Kini empat manusia warna – warni tengah mengintrogasi Kise. Dua lainnya sedang pindah meja untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Ya, Aomine dan Akashi. Aomine yang melihat lagak panik Kise tertawa kecil. Akashi yang berada di seberang tempat Aomine menatap Aomine datar.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Daiki?" Akashi bertanya sambil melipat tangannya. Aomine menatapnya sangar.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku sudah tau gelagatmu"

"Heh. Gelagat apa yang kau maksud, Daiki? Aku hanya bertanya soal teman barumu itu. Dia manis dan aku suka" Akashi tersenyum meremehkan. Alis Aomine semakin mengkerut.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara kau, Akashi. Kau selalu saja mendekati pemuda seperti dia. Kau hanya melihat wujud luarnya. Setelah kau bosan, seenaknya saja kau meninggalkannya dan mencari yang lain. Sifatmu buruk!" Nada Aomine naik satu oktaf. Akashi semakin menunjukkan wajah meremehkannya.

"He? Kau tau banyak soal aku, Daiki? Aku hanya ingin menjadi temannya saja. Apa aku salah?" Aomine terdiam. Akashi benar juga, Kise membutuhkan teman. Tapi masalahnya yang ia takutkan adalah jika Akashi berani melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak pada Kise!

"Kau tidak salah. Sifatmu yang salah. Kalau kau tak mengubah sifatmu, dia tidak akan ku perbolehkan dekat denganmu"

"Hmm.. kalau begitu.. bagaimana sekolahmu, Daiki? Apa kau menjadi pintar? Atau rumahmu? Masih ditanami bunga aster?" Akashi menopang dagunya. Mata Aomine melebar.

"_Sial, keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga orang berada. Ia bisa melakukan apa yang ia inginkan jika permintaannya tidak dipenuhi. Walaupun begitu, aku harus waspada" _Aomine menatap Kise dari kejauhan dan Akashi secara bergantian.

"Cih, aku tak akan memberikan dia padamu. Sampai kapanpun"

"Begitu ya?"

"Dai-chan! Akashi – kun! Ayo! Makanannya sudah datang!" Momoi memanggil Aomine dan Akashi dari kejauhan. Dapat dilihat pula Kise melambaikan tangannya pada Aomine. Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sepertinya Kise mulai mendapatkan banyak teman. Ia senang melihatnya.

"_Liat saja, Daiki. Aku adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Tak ada yang tak bisa aku lakukan_"

"Apa aku terlewat sesuatu?" Aomine mengambil kursi di sebelah Kise yang wajah senangnya itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aomine_cchi_! Aomine_cchi_! Midorima_cchi_ hebat-_ssu_! Ia bisa tau barang keberuntunganku hanya dengan mengetahui apa zodiacku-_ssu_!" Kise menceritakannya dengan semangat.

"He? Midorima memang aneh kok"

"Apa maksudmu itu, _nanodayo_?!"

"Ki-chan lucu ya~" Momoi menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Kise menggaruk lehernya malu. Aomine men-death glare si pink.

"Aomine – kun, tak kusangka Kise - kun bisa tau nama semua mahkluk yang ada di negeri dongeng. Persis yang seperti ku baca di buku" Kuroko yang tumben terlihat, berseri – seri walaupun tampang tripleknya tidak berubah.

"_Iyalah, dia kan tinggal di Dunia yang sama_" Aomine _speechless_. Ia menengok ke arah Kise. Ia melihat Kise tertawa lepas. Ia memencet hidungnya agar mimisannya tidak keluar. Kalo keluar kan malu – maluin. Di depan orang makan pula.

"Namamu Kise Ryouta, benar?" Akashi bersuara. Aomine menggenggam tangan Kise. Kise menoleh ke arah Akashi yang berada di sisi lain Kise.

"Iya-_ssu_! Nama kamu?"

"Aku? Perkenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuurou. Pemilik perusahaan perdagangan terbesar di Kyoto. Aku bersekolah di sekolah elit bernama Rakuzan International School. Aku tinggal di sebuah Mansion. Mansion ku letaknya strategis, di dekatnya terdapat danau. Maid dan butler ku tak banyak, hanya 32 orang. Limosin, kereta kuda dan mobil sport tak lebih dari 150 buah. Ayahku seorang _businessman_ hebat dan ibuku seorang pengacara dengan gaji yang tinggi" Akashi melipat tangannya di dada sambil menjelaskan tentang kekayaan dirinya dengan senyum puas. Anggota kisedai maklum – maklum saja karena mereka sudah tau siapa Akashi. Kise terdiam sebentar.

"M-maaf, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" Kise menggaruk pipinya dengan wajah polos.

_PFFFT_

.

.

_CKRIS_

.

.

Semua anggota Kisedai terdiam. Akashi melanjutkan PDKT nya dengan Kise.

"Hey, kau mau pesan apa? Aku yang akan membayarnya" Akashi tersenyum. Kise terlihat senang. Ekspresinya membuat Akashi tak tahan. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya melintang di bawah bolongan hidungnya (Ngerti ga sih).

"Benarkah itu-_ssu_?!"

"Iya, manis. Akan ku berikan semuanya untuk mu. Dunia ini pun bisa ku berikan padamu"

"_EAAAAK GOMBALAN LU BANG_" Batin semua anggota Kisedai OOC.

"Ummm... Aku ingin daging panggang-_ssu_!" Kise berbinar.

"Permintaanmu segera terpenuhi, sayang" Akashi tersenyum. Ia segera menuju kasir. Aomine sempat mendelik ke arah Akashi namun tak di gubris. Aomine, Momoi, Atsushi, Kuroko, Midorima dan Kise kembali berbincang – bincang.

"Ki-chan~ Boleh aku tanya sesuatu yang agak privasi?" Momoi membuka topik.

"Eh?"

"Ah, paling membosankan" Aomine berkomentar sebelum meminum cola nya.

"Apa Ki-chan sudah punya kekasih? Kalau sudah, siapa?~" Momoi bertanya dengan riang.

"Sudah-_ssu_! Dia adalah **AOMINECCHI**!~"

.

.

.

.

.

_BRUUUUSSSSH_

Aomine menyemburkan cola nya sampai ke hidung. Jika susah membayangkannya, kalian bisa melihat dimana Hid*n*ri menyemburkan minumannya saat di pantai dengan masalah cewe – cewe lebih memilih makan mie daripada main sama Hid*n*ri cs.

Maaf, beda fandom.

Aomine kelabakan. Mukanya sangat merah. Kise di sampingnya hanya tersenyum polos. Momoi sibuk ber 'Aww' ria sementara sisanya membatin _"Jadi kalian mempunyai hubungan yang __**begitu**__"._

"K-K-K-Kise! A-apa maksudmu menyebutkanku kekasih?! K-kita kan belum jadian?!"

"Eh? Jadian?"

_SIIIING_

Hening sejenak.

"Lah? Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang aku adalah kekasihmu?"

"Eh? 'Kekasih' itu apa ya?" Kise tampang pasang imut.

.

.

.

.

_NCROOT_

Seketika Maji burger di penuhi lautan darah.

Sementara mereka seru – seruan, sang emperor terus menatap Kise misterius dari Kasir.

***AkuRapopo***

Di sebuah gubuk kayu sederhana, _Weltwunder_.

"Rupanya kau baik – baik saja di sana ya, Anjing manis"

Seorang penyihir sedang melihat keadaan Kise dari kuali ajaibnya. Ia tersenyum senang melihat sahabat kecilnya mempunyai banyak teman yang baik. Dalam hati, ia sedikit takut saat anjing kecilnya ia kirimkan ke dunia manusia. Di sana tak selamanya aman. Jadi, ia berusaha menggunakan sihirnya untuk memantau situasi anjing kecilnya di sana. Ia berharap anjing kecilnya dan ia tidak ketahuan oleh ratu dan pasukannya. Walaupun mereka berdua misalnya kena hukuman, ia lebih rela jika dirinya saja yang di bunuh dan membiarkan anjing kecilnya bebas. Ia terlalu sayang pada anjing kecilnya.

"Ia memang sahabat yang baik" Penyihir itu tersenyum.

Tanpa ia sadari, dua pasang mata dengan pakaian besi mengintip dari jendela rumahnya.

***AkuRapopo***

Malam hari setelah pulang dari Maji burger, Kamar Aomine.

"Haaah... Lelah sekali" Aomine menghempaskan badannya ke Kasur. Ia lelah akan tingkah Akashi yang terlalu banyak maunya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kise yang sedang mengganti bajunya. Saat Kise membuka bajunya, ternyata benar. Ekor anjingnya yang lumayan panjang itu ia selipkan di bajunya.

"Kise, apa tidak sakit menyelipkan ekormu?" Kise menoleh.

"Tidak kok-_ssu_. Aku berdandan seperti ini demi Aomine_cchi_! Hehehe~" Kise tersenyum manis dengan ekor yang dikibaskan. Aomine menutup wajahnya.

"_Kise! Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu!_" Mungkin reaksi Aomine lebay, tetapi begitulah dia saat melihat tingkah imut pemuda manis di hadapannya ini.

"Ehem. Sebaiknya aku segera ganti baju juga" Aomine segera bangkit dan menuju lemarinya. Kise sudah berlarian kecil dan naik ke atas kasur. Ia meregangkan badannya sebelum ia mulai membaringkan dirinya. Tanpa sadar, matanya terpaku saat Aomine membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan kulit _tan_ nya yang terkesan eksotis. Tak lupa juga otot di perutnya itu. Itu adalah hasil ia bermain basket sejak kecil. Semburat kecil muncul di kedua pipi Kise.

_NYUT_

"_Eh? Rasanya ada yang berdebar di dadaku-_ssu_..."_ Kise memegang dadanya sendiri. Ia menggeleng. Mungkin perasaannya saja. Walaupun di sebut 'perasaan', ini sudah di bilang keterlaluan. Dadanya berdenyut tiap kali melihat senyuman, cengiran, atau sesuatu yang lain dari seorang Aomine. Apa yang ada di dadanya itu?

"Kise? Kau belum tidur? Apa kau lapar?" Suara berat Aomine mengagetkan Kise yang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"T-tidak kok Aomine_cchi_!" Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Aomine tersenyum dan mulai mendekati ranjang. Hei, mereka seperti sepasang suami istri bukan?

"Ayo tidur, sudah malam" Aomine meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman sementara Kise masih duduk.

"Aomine_cchi_?"

"Hmm?" Aomine membalasnya dengan bergumam. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini.

"_Bagaimana mengatakannya-ssu? Aku punya batas waktu tinggal di sini_, _aku tak ingin bilang. Aku ingin bersama Aomine_cchi_ terus-_ssu_..." _Kise menunduk dan telinganya turun. Aomine membuka matanya sedikit.

"Apa ada masalah, Kise?"

"Tidak apa – apa kok-_ssu_! Emm... Orang tua Aomine_cchi_ mana-_ssu_?" Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang Kise katakan.

"Eh? Mereka ke rumah saudaraku selama seminggu. Empat hari lagi mereka akan pulang"

"_Berarti empat hari juga aku boleh tinggal di sini-_ssu_..._" Kise mulai membaringakn tubuhnya dan mendekat pada Aomine. Aomine tersenyum dengan mata yang terbuka sedikit. Ia memeluk 'peliharaan'nya itu. Kise mencari kehangatan di dada bidang Aomine.

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Eh? Iseng saja-_ssu_... hihihi~"

"Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Aomine_cchi_ hangat-_ssu_!" Kise mulai memejamkan matanya, Aomine pun sama.

"Ada – ada saja kau, Kise"

***AkuRapopo***

Mansion Keluarga Akashi, Kamar Akashi Seijuuro.

Di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan bercat putih, dengan dekorasi bernuansa eropa yang elegan, pemuda berambut merah sedang berbaring di kasur king size nya dengan santai sambil mengutak – atik handphonenya. Ia tersenyum misterius. Di layar handphonenya tertulis "_Calling... Shougo..."_. Tak lama, handpone di angkat.

"_Halo?"_ Suara di seberang sana.

"Selamat malam, Shougo. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"_Eh?! Tidak kok! Hehehe BIP BIP TET TET TET"_

"Suara berisik apa itu?"

"_Aku sedang main video ga— m-maksudku aku sedang menonton TV ya! Sambil belajar! Hahaha"_

"Hm. Begitu? Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik"

"_Hah?"_

"Saat reunian tadi siang, Daiki membawa pemuda yang sangat manis. Aku tidak menyangkanya. Aku menyukai pemuda itu saat pertama kali melihat senyumannya. Aku rasa ia sangat berbeda. Aku sudah menceritakan latar belakangngku ia malah tidak mengerti. Apalagi Daiki tterus – terusan mendekatinya. Itu membuatku kesal. Setelah mendengar ceritaku, kau tau apa yang akan kau lakukan kan? Shougo?" Akashi tersenyum aneh.

"_Heh, begitu rupanya. Aku akan memikirkan cara yang tepat. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Asal bayarannya pas_"

"Bayaran di terima saat rencana mu berhasil dan aku tak akan mengingkari janji"

"_Bagus. Seperti biasa kau selalu begini, Akashi"_

"Ya, ya. Kau sudah mengucapkan kata – kata itu 30 kali. Sekarang aku ingin tidur. Semoga rencanamu sukses, selamat malam"

"_Yosh. Selamat malam!_"

Akashi menutup handphone nya dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"_Liat saja apa yang terjadi pada teman barumu itu, Daiki_"

**Take #5**

"Ki-chan~ Boleh aku tanya sesuatu yang agak privasi?" Momoi membuka topik.

"Eh?"

"Ah, paling membosankan" Aomine berkomentar sebelum meminum cola nya.

"Apa Ki-chan sudah punya kekasih? Kalau sudah, siapa?~" Momoi bertanya dengan riang.

"Sudah-_ssu_! Dia adalah **AOMINECCHI**!~"

.

.

.

.

.

_BRUUUUSSSSH_

_UHUUGH OHEEGH_

"A-Aomine_cchi_ jangan terlalu menghayati dong _-ssu_! Ini tisu"

"Terima kasih sayang"

"A-Ahomine_cchi_!~"

**Take #6**

"_Halo?"_ Suara di seberang sana.

"Selamat malam, Shougo. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"_Eh?! Tidak kok! Hehehe BIP BIP TET TET TET"_

"Suara berisik apa itu?"

"_Lagi main *****! Kau main juga, Akashi?_"

"Aku main juga kok! Udah ampe level berapa?!"

"_Ini nih masil level 32! Njir, chara gue masih kekurangan beberapa item tambahan nih! :'v "_

"Elo masih level 32?! HAHAHAH! Ane udah level 50 bray :v "

"_Anjir! Coba aja—"_

"Balik ke cerita, PLIS!"

Aomine fliptable.

**TBC**

Cuap – cuap sang Author:

...Saya update!

dan..

SAYA LULUS SMP! ah saya bertambah tua #udah ah. Maaf ini sungguh telat, dan update 3 chapter sekaligus #mauluapasih. Saya ga punya wifi di rumah dan bergantung pada modem beliau (beliau itu siapa) udah lah ga penting -_-

Ini AOKIAKA NYA GA BERASA BANGET APA INI?! APA?! saya mohon maaf D":

Terima kasih kepada:

**anakYunJae, dee-mocchan, citrusfujo, Miharu, Guest, Hikaru no Hoshi, humusemeuke, LinkConnect, Kuroshi Satsumi, deer-san, keju, reader seksehh di nganunya kise **(bagus banget namanya mbak :'v)**, Caramel JY**

Yang sudah mereview/fav/follow :"3 saya sudah lanjutkan fic ini dengan nista :"3 maaf kalo AoKiAka nya ga berasa gitu D'X saya akan meningkatkan level berbahasa saya! Yosh! Saya juga melewatkan hari Teikou!AoKise hiks.. saya bodoh.. #mojok.

. Soal genre, yang saya masukkan adalah genre fantasy. Selama menulis, selalu terpikirkan bagaimana caranya menghadirkan genre fantasy tersebut. Sebenarnya saya masukin genre fantasy karena ada Kise yang berbuah jadi guguk .-.) #tabok. Jadi saya akan menambah beberapa cerita fantasy mulai chapter depan agak tidak terlihat fehafe.

. Selanjutnya, saya minta maaf karena... INI AKASHI BUKANNYA JADI BISHIECON MALAH JADI PEDHOPIL! #digunting. Betul, kan?! Saya merasa aneh gitu! Padahal saya yang nulis! Mungkin ke OOC an Akashi akan saya pertimbangkan sedikit.

. Soal lipat melipat ekor, Kise ngikutin Okumura Rin (Ao no Exorcist) waktu nyembunyiin ekor satannya di bajunya. Ya, maaf deh sering masukin fandom lain ke fic humu gaje ini :"v dan soal bajunya, ia memakai baju waktu dia pemotretan di OVA nya.

. Rencana apa yang akan dilakukan Haizaki dan Akashi? Apa hayo?! Saya yang authornya aja gatau kok -_- #gampar wong mereka ngomong gak jelas begitu. Dan sepertinya Kise sudah mulai merasakan getaran getaran cinta Aomine. EAK.

. Oh ya, saya dapet browsing diwarnet, dapet fanvideo (atau apalah namanya itu) AoKise judulnya "Little Cry of The Abyss" sedih, but happy ending. Buat saya nangis D"X Maaf, Lupa linknya :"3 yang mau cari silahkan~

. Saya kebanyakan bacot ya -_- akhir kata, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca fic ini. Terima kasih juga atas keikhlasannya mereview fic ini, walaupun gak seberapa, tapi saya senang :"3 Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata.

**Okay, See ya in next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Him

_**Chapter sebelumnya...**_

"_Heh, begitu rupanya. Aku akan memikirkan cara yang tepat. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Asal bayarannya pas_"

"Bayaran di terima saat rencana mu berhasil dan aku tak akan mengingkari janji"

"_Bagus. Seperti biasa kau selalu begini, Akashi"_

"Ya, ya. Kau sudah mengucapkan kata – kata itu 30 kali. Sekarang aku ingin tidur. Semoga rencanamu sukses, selamat malam"

"_Yosh!_"

Akashi menutup handphone nya dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"_Liat saja apa yang terjadi pada teman barumu itu, Daiki_"

**You are My Dog**

**AoKise Fanfic**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

** T **

**Romance, Fantasy, Humor (Garing)**

**YAOI/BL/AU/Abal/OOC(?)/Bahasa campur aduk/Typo/dkk**

_Weltwunder_.

Dunia khayalan dengan pemandangan yang indah dan berbagai macam mahkluk – mahkluk yang ramah. Lihat saja, bukit berwarna _soft_ _blue_ itu menjulang tinggi sepanjang negeri. Bukan hanya itu saja, danau cokelat, pohon permen, jalan setapak yang terbuat dari kapas, rumput berwarna – warni yang indah, tak lupa istana kerajaan ratu yang megah dan terbuat dari es yang berkilauan yang letaknya berada di atas gunung.

Berbagai negeri tersebar di _Weltwunder_ ini. Ada negeri kue, negeri hewan, negeri sihir, negeri sulap, negeri siang, negeri malam, negeri tumbuhan, negeri elemen, negeri Halloween, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua mahkluk hidup tentram walaupun berbeda negeri. Jika di satu negeri menggelar sebuah pesta, maka mahkluk negeri lain akan di undang dan akan berpesta bersama. Mereka bersahabat tanpa pandang bulu. Namun... semuanya telah berubah sejak Ratu dunia ini di ganti.

Sebelumnya, pemerintahan dunia ini berada di tangan ratu _Schnee_, seorang perempuan yang cantik dan berwibawa. Ia memang memerintah, namun semua rakyatnya ia anggap sebagai teman. Tak jarang, ia mengunjungi beberapa negeri untuk melihat keadaan penghuninya. Terkadang ia memberi beberapa uang untuk dibagikan ke rakyatnya yang sedang membutuhkan. Ia selalu berkata:

_Sayangilah orang – orang yang ada di dekat kalian, siapapun itu. Tanpa ada mereka, kau tidak akan tertawa dan merasakan yang namanya hidup_.

Karena kata – kata yang bijak tersebut, ratu _Schnee_ sangat di sayangi oleh rakyatnya.

Suatu hari, hari dimana musim gugur melanda seluruh negeri, hari itu juga tahta ratu _Schnee_ di ganti. Di depan semua rakyatnya, ia menyerahkan mahkota yang terbuat dari es tersebut kepada seorang perempuan -yang merupakan saudara tirinya sendiri- untuk dipakai. Ratu _Schnee_ merasa bahwa saudaranya tirinya lah yang paling pantas. Karena ratu _Herbst_, saudara tirinya, selalu bersikap dewasa dan menasehatinya. Namun ia tidak tau kalau dugaannya itu salah.

Saat menerima mahkota, ratu _Herbst_ terlihat tersenyum misterius. Dan saat mahkota yang indah itu berada di atas kepalanya, tangan ratu _Herbst_ terangkat dan seketika ratu _Schnee_ berubah menjadi batu. Ia langsung memanggil pasukannya untuk menghancurkan batu tersebut. Semua penduduk terdiam dan kaget akan perilaku ratu _Herbst_ yang kejam tersebut. Ratu itu tertawa dengan nista dan berkata:

_HAHAHAHA! Kalian orang – orang rendahan harus mematuhi perintahku! Tak ada lagi yang namanya 'berteman'. Ha? Apa itu berteman? Lupakan saja! Kalian juga bisa hidup dengan bekerja denganku. Jika ada yang keberatan tunjuk tangan sekarang dan jasadnya akan di bawa ke gua _Tod.

Semua rakyat terdiam dan takut. Tak ada yang berani melawan. Mereka pun menjauhi satu sama lain dengan terpaksa.

_Bagus. Mulai sekarang tak ada lagi danau atau bukit yang indah. Sekarang hanya ada musim gugur saja! Untuk selama – lamanya! HAHAHAHA!_

Rakyat hanya menunduk pasrah. Mereka tidak berani melawan ratu itu. Ratu itu terlalu kuat dengan sihir kegelapannya. Seluruh wakyat pun bubar dan menuju negerinya masing – masing.

Sejak saat itu _Weltwunder _menjadi dunia yang tak mengenal persahabatan dan kedamaian.

***AkuRapopo***

Kediaman Aomine, sekitar jam 3 pagi.

RRRRRRR RRRRRRRRR RRRRR

Handphone butut biru tua milik Aomine bergetar di atas meja dan tertulis "_MAMAH is calling...". _Walaupun handphone itu berdering sebanyak lima kali, tetap saja tidak di gubris Aomine yang ngorok sambil memeluk pemuda manis di hadapannya. Merasa terganggu, pemuda manis itu membuka perlahan matanya dan melihat ponsel Aomine yang berdering. Ia pun membangunkan Aomine.

"Mmmh... Aomine_cchi_... ada yang menelpon-_ssu_..." Kise membangunkan Aomine dengan suara yang lemas. Aomine tetap mendengkur.

AHA!

Kise punya ide.

Ia mengambil handphone Aomine yang bergetar dan menaruhnya di pipi Aomine.

.

.

.

.

RRRRRR! RRRRRR!

"BUJUBUNENG?! Apaan tuh?!" Aomine langsung bangun terduduk dengan mata yang melotot berwarna merah. Kise tertawa geli dalam mata sipitnya. Aomine menoleh ke arah Kise yang memegang handphonenya.

"Ah.. ada apa Kise? Kau mengagetkanku saja..."

"Hihihi.. ini loh, ada telepon, Aomine_cchi_" Kise memberikannya dan perlahan menutup matanya kembali "Aomine_cchi_ jangan lama – lama ngomongnya-_ssu_.. Aku dingin~" Kata Kise dengan nada yang terdengar manja dan membuat Aomine ingin meraepnya sekarang juga. Aomine hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Iya iya..." "_Kalau kau sudah menikah dengan ku akan ku buat kau __**lebih hangat**__ lagi Kise! Muehehehe"_

Ambigu banget.

Aomine pun mengangkat telepon dari ibundanya tercinta.

"Halo b—"

"_KENAPA BARU DI ANGKAT?! IBU UDAH NELPON DARI TADI MALEM KAGA DI ANGKAT ANGKAT! KAMU KE KLUB MALAM YA?!" _Untuk beberapa detik telinga Aomine berdenging.

"Memangnya jam berapa ibu menelpon?"

"_Eh? Jam 12 malem_"

"Daiki udah TIDUR bu" Aomine mengenggam handphone nya erat menahan amarah.

"_Nah, karena kamu sudah angkat, 3 hari lagi kan kami pulang, kami sudah membeli sesuatu untuk ulang tahunmu, Daiki" _Suara di seberang sana melembut. Aomine melongo sebentar.

Ulang tahun? 3 hari lagi?

Ah ya, dia sendiri saja lupa ulang tahunnya kapan.

"HAHAHA" Tiba – tiba Aomine tertawa.

"_Kau kenapa, nak?"_

"Gapapa bu. Emang ibu mau ngasih apa?"

"_Tiket pergi ke Universal Studio di Osaka!" _Suara di sana terdengar semangat. Aomine membelalakkan matanya dan berbinar. Aomine, berbinar? IDIH.

"I-ibu membelinya berapa tiket?!"

"_Ibu belinya banyak. Mungkin kamu bisa mengajak teman - temanmu"_

"Bagus deh bu! Nanti Daiki ajak teman Daiki!"

"_Bukannya pacar juga nih~?"_

"B-bukan!" "_Kalau sudah ku tembak nanti mungkin_"

"_Iya, iya. Keadaan rumah baik – baik aja kan?"_

"Iya dong bu!—"

"_Oke~ Mommy mau tidur dulu~ MUACH MUACH~_"

BIP

Aomine langsung mematikan handphonenya karena ibunya semakin menjadi. Ia langsung memeluk Kise. Kise pun kaget di peluk seperti itu.

"A-Aomine_cchi_?" Ia membuka perlahan matanya.

"Kise! Nanti, saat pulang nanti, ibukku membawakan tiket untuk bermain! Kau mau kan datang bersamaku?" Aomine mengenggam tangan Kise dan menatap Kise memohon. Mata Kise kembali sayu mendengarnya. Ia belum sempat bilang kalau tiga hari lagi ia akan di sini.

"Kise..?"

"I-iya! Tentu saja-_ssu_! Memang ada acara apa?" Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Kise katakan.

"Aku... ulang tahun hehehe" Aomine nyengir.

.

.

Kise membulatkan matanya. Jadi hari dimana ia pergi adalah hari spesial untuk Aomine? Ingin sekali ia menghentakkan kepalanya ke tembok. Ia bodoh! Sungguh bodoh!

"E-eh? Ahahaha~ Pasti aku datang kok! Ayo tidur lagi Aomine_cchi_" Aomine mengangguk senang dan memeluk Kise lagi. Tanpa ia sadari, Kise menangis dalam diam.

***AkuRapopo***

Kediaman Aomine. Pagi hari sekitar pukul 07.30

SRAK SREK BUAGH DOGH

Pemuda manis masih bergelut dengan selimut di atas kasur. Matanya yang sudah tak terlihat sembab itu masih terpejam namun alisnya menekuk. Sedari tadi ia terus – terusan mendengar suara berisik. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Dilihatnya di sampingnya tidak ada pemuda hitam itu lagi.

"Aomine_cchi_?" Ia terduduk dan mengusap matanya dengan imut. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar dan orang yang di carinya ada di pojokkan dengan barang – barang yang berantakan namun dengan baju basket berwarna hitam khas Touou.

"Kise! Ini gawat!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kise memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Gawat kenapa, Aomine_cchi_?"

"SEPATU BASKET KU HILANG! ARGHH" Aomine menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kise menatapnya iba namun di satu sisi ia ingin tertawa. Ia pun mendekati Aomine. Seperti biasa, dengan ekor yang di kibaskan.

"Aomine_cchi_ jangan khawatir-_ssu_! Hidungku bisa membantu~" Kise membusungkan dadanya bangga. Aomine menghentikan aktivitasnya—menjedukkan kepala ke tembok. Ia menoleh ke arah Kise dengan dramatis.

"Hah?" Aomine tampang wajah dongok.

"Aku masih punya kemampuan anjingku-_ssu_! Sekarang bagaimana bau sepatu Aomine_cchi_?"

Ah, Aomine baru ingat anjing kan penciumannya tajam.

"HAHAHAHA" Aomine ketawa tiba – tiba dengan wajah tidak elit. Kise kaget.

"A-Aomine_cchi_?"

"Yak, ayo sekarang kita cari. Baunya? Hmmm... Kata Satsuki bau sepatuku sama seperti bau ketek ku" Aomine menjelaskannya dengan muka dongok. Kise hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengendus badan Aomine_cchi_" Kise mulai menggunakan hidungnya. Ia mulai mendekati Aomine. Aomine gelagapan saat Kise mulai menjelajahi tubuh Aomine (Masih dalam posisi duduk). Walaupun hanya di endus, rasanya tetap saja aneh dan... mendebarkan?

Kise mulai menjelajahi dari bagian tangan, perut , dada, leher, hingga akhirnya—

—wajah Aomine.

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain begitu lama hingga...

RRRRR RRRRRR

.

.

.

.

_BLUUSSSH_

"A-aku ambil telepon dulu" Aomine segera bangkit dari tempatnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

"A-a-aku juga ingin mencari sepatu Aomine_cchi_ *sniff sniff*" Wajah Kise sang anjing manis juga tak kalah merahnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan malu. Dadanya berdenyut tak karuan.

"_F-fokus-_ssu_!_" Katanya dalam hati sambil mengendus. Aomine yang sudah kembali normal mengangkat teleponnya.

"_DAI-CHAN CEPETIN DONG KAMU KAN PIKE—"_

BIP

"Kise! Apa sepatunya sudah ketemu?!" Aomine kembali ke mode frustasinya dan Kise semakin mengibaskan ekornya dengan cepat.

"Iya! Ditumpukkan ini-_ssu_!" Kise menunjukkan beberapa kardus yang berdebu. Aomine segera membukanya dengan cepat dan mencari sepatunya yang mahal. Katanya. Setelah mengambil sepatunya, ia langsung memakainya dan menuju pintu depan. Seperti biasa, Kise mengekor di belakangnya.

"Sayang! Ah— m-maksudku Kise! Aku berangkat ya! Mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam" Aomine segera berlarian keluar pintu tanpa melambai seperti biasanya. Kise memiringkan kepalanya dan hanya tersenyum maklum.

"_Aomine_cchi_ pasti sedang sibuk-_ssu_! Baiklah! Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku-_ssu" Kise meregangkan badannya dan langsung menutup pintu. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata mengawasi dari balik pagar rumah Aomine.

"Heh. Dia ya orangnya?"

***AkuRapopo***

_Weltwunder, _waktu setempat.

Dua orang berbaju besi tengah membawa si penyihir. Ya, penyihir teman Kise. Sepertinya dua pasukan ni tau apa yang dilakukan penyihir saat a melihat kuali ajaibnya.

"A-Apa maksud kalian membawaku?!" Kata penyihir sambil meronta dengan tangan yang di borgol. Salah satu pasukan menengok ke arahnya.

"Maaf menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan pertanyaan, tetapi kau tau dimana si Anjing kecil berada?"

Oh tidak, ini gawat.

Rupanya kedua pasukan ini mengetahui bahwa Anjing kecil tidak ada di Rumahnya.

"...Aku tak tau" Penyihir itu menunduk dan mencoba meyakinkan kedua pasukan tersebut dengan kebohongan.

"Jelaskan semuanya pada ratu _Herbst" _Katapengawal yang satunya lagi. Penyihir hanya bisa menunduk dan mengikuti pasukan menuju Istana ratu.

"_Anjing kecil, baik – baiklah kau di sana_"

***AkuRapopo***

TING TONG~ TING TONG~

"Uugh! Siapa sih yang mengganggu?!~" Kise yang sedang memakai kemeja kelonggaran favoritnya menggerutu kesal karena tidur siangnya di ganggu. Ia tidur siang begini karena tadi pagi ia menangis dan tidak bisa tidur kembali. Tenang saja, kali ini dia memakai bawahan. Ia segera menuju ke pintu depan lalu mengintip dari bolongan pintu. Terlihat seorang anak lelaki berambut abu – abu menyeringai ke arah bolongan pintu. Kise langsung menjauh.

"S-seram-_ssu_... Aku takut..." Kise menjauhi pintu. Ekor dan telinga anjingnya terlihat turun.

"Woy! Buka pintunya! Aku temennya Aomine tau!" Katanya sambil menggedor – gedor pintu rumah Aomine. Kise menggeleng cepat. Ia ingat pada pesan Aomine:

_Jangan bukakan pintu bagi orang yang tak kau kenal. Apalagi Akashi._

Kise yang mengingat pesan itu langsung berlari menjauhi pintu namun—

GUBRAAAK

.

.

.

Pintu sudah di dobrak. Kise yang takut tak kuat berlari. Ia malah jatuh terduduk. Ia menutupi telinga anjingnya. Di sudut matanya sudah keluar setitik air mata. Lelaki berambut abu - abu itu mendekatinya dan jongkok di hadapannya. Bukan dengan tatapan seram.

Ah, ia terpesona oleh kemanisan Kise. Lihatlah wajah imutnya yang ketakutan itu.

"O-Oy..."

"A-apa?! Menjauh dariku _-ssu_!" Kise menutup matanya erat dan masih berusaha menutupi telinga anjingnya.

"Untuk beribu lelaki yang pernah ku culik demi Akashi, kau... tak bisa kuculik" Kata pemuda berambut abu – abu tersebut dengan semburat tipis di pipinya. Kise melongo. Apa yang ia katakan tadi?

"H-hah?"

"Aku tak bisa menculikmu! ARGH! DUNIA INI TAK ADIL!" Kata pemuda itu sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Ia langsung mendekati Kise dan menggendong Kise _bridal style_. Pemuda berambut abu – abu itu tersenyum puas.

"Biasanya orang yang kuculik ku gendong seperti karung beras, tapi itu beda untukmu~" Kata pemuda itu sambil mendekatkan jidatnya ke jidat Kise. Kise yang kesal langsung menghentakkan jidatnya ke kepala pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengaduh dan ia baru sadar kalau pemuda manis yang ia gendong memiliki sebuah... ekor?

"K-kau manusia kan?! Ah! Aku tak peduli mau kau manusia kek, hewan kek" Kata pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang menjijikan. Kise mengeluarkan air matanya. Kalo ini dia beneran nangis. Ia meronta – ronta namun pemuda berambu abu – abu lebih kuat daripada dia.

"Lepaskan aku-_ssu_!" _"Hiks... Aomine_cchi_ tolong.._"

***AkuRapopo***

GYM Touou Gakuen, sekitar pukul 6 sore.

"Baiklah! Latihan hari ini sampai di sini saja" Kapten tim Touou, Imayoshi, segera memberikan aba – aba. Semua pemain tim Touou terlihat bermandikan keringat. Hari ini hari klub tambahan. Jadi, pulang sekolah mereka harus latihan dengan waktu yang di tentukan. Tentu saja waktu yang di tentukan tersebut berbeda jauh saat latihan biasa.

Aomine sangat lelah hari ini. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat Kise mengendusnya dengan wajah yang imut. Ia harus berterima kasih dan minta maaf karena pulang telat. Biasanya, ia pulang pukul 3 sore. Tetapi karena ada klub tambahan menjadi pukul 6 sore. Ia mengelap peluhnya dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Wakamatsu dan Sakurai yang duduk di sebelahnya sampai merinding. Namun, sedari tadi ia selalu merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Setelah ini ia harus cepat – cepat pulang—

"Dai-chan ini gawat! Gawat!" Momoi masuk ke GYM sambil berlari dengan nafas yang terengah – engah. Ia membawa handphone flipnya yang berwarna pink itu. Aomine hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"D-Dai-chan! Gawat! K-Kicchan!" Seketika mata Aomine membulat. Tadi sahabatnya bilang apa? 'Kicchan'? Ada apa dengan Kise?! Momoi menunjukkan handphone nya dan di situ tertulis:

**From: Akashi – kun**

**Subject: Sampaikan ke Daiki.**

**Halo, Daiki? Apa kabar? Ah ya, baru saja kemarin kita bertemu. Ryouta sedang bersamaku hari ini. Ah, aku senang sekali. Ia menghiburku. Kau ingin menemuinya? Katanya dia takut padahal dia tidak sendirian di sini. Datanglah ke gudang pabrik sebelah lorong XXX. Sampai bertemu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan.**

"Apa – apaan ini?! Sial! Firasatku benar!" Aomine segera melempar handphone Momoi ke Sakurai walaupun Sakurai susah payah menangkapnya. Aura di sekitar Aomine berubah seperti saat ia masuk _zone_. Ia segera merapikan barang – barangnya dengan cepat dan segera keluar GYM. Rekan setimnya plus Momoi hanya menatapnya heran dan khawatir.

"Momoi, ada apa dengan Aomine?" Imayoshi bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir namun matanya masih tertutup. Momoi menunduk dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ia... menolong temannya yang sedang ada masalah dengan kapten Rakuzan"

.

.

.

Aomine berlari dan terus berlari. Ia tak memperdulikan kakinya yang lelah berlari plus tadi ia latihan sangat berat. Ia juga tak peduli berapa orang yang ia tabrak sepanjang trotoar, ia tak peduli jika ada kenalannya yang menyapa basa – basi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Kise nya. Ya, pemuda yang 4 hari ini menemaninya di rumah, pemuda manis yang selalu tidur di sampingnya, pemuda manis dengan tingkah polosnya yang menggemaskan. Mungkin ada satu pertanyaan:

_Seberapa besar kau ingin menjaganya?_

Mungkin Aomine akan mengatakan:

_Besar, sangat besar. Aku tak tau sebesar apa tapi dialah yang membawa perubahan di hidupuku. Ia mengubahku yang tak begitu peduli akan keadaan, sekarang malah menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa. Ia menyemangatiku, membuatku semakin hidup. Ada alasan lain juga. Aku menyayanginya. Ah, tidak—_

—_Aku mencintainya. Sangat._

Yah, begitulah cinta masa muda.

Akhirnya ia sampai. Ia sampai di tempat yang sudah ditentukan Akashi tadi. Sial. Apa yang ia pikirkan dengan menjadi bishiecon dan playboy? Mengapa ia yang sekaya itu mempunyai sifat dan _syndrome_ yang aneh? Lalu mengapa ia sangat tertarik pada Kise? Hal itu adalah yang paling menyebalkan! Demi sejuta bishie yang pernah dekat dengan Aomine dan yang sudah dipacari Akashi, mengapa Akashi terlalu ingin dengan Kise?

BRAAAK

"KISE! MANA KISE?!"

Aomine mendobrak pintu gudang tua tersebut dengan amarah yang menggebu – gebu. Ia melihat Akashi duduk manis melipat kaki dan ia memegang sebuah tali berwarna merah. Aomine tidak terlalu jelas melihat apa yang diikat karena gudang tersebut gelap.

"Oh Daiki, akhirnya kau datang" Akashi menopang dagunya dan tersenyum.

"Sial! Di mana Kise?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah?!" Aomine maju selangkah namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dua orang berbadan besar menahannya. Senyuman Akashi makin lebar.

"SIAL! Lepaskan aku!" Aomine meronta namun usahanya sia – sia.

"Kau sungguh jahat, Daiki. Apa kau melupakan wajah pemuda semanis ini, hm?" Akashi menarik tali berwarna merah dan saat itu juga Kise terlihat. Mata Aomine membulat—

.

.

—Kise, pemuda manis yang selalu menemaninya kini tidak berbusana luar (artinya ia masih berpakaian dalam), wajah dan tubuhnya yang putih dan mulus itu kini penuh luka dan goresan. Matanya terlihat sayu dan sembab. Lehernya terikat oleh tali berwarna merah layaknya seorang peliharaan. Kepalanya digerakan dengan lemah dan ia melihat ke arah Aomine. Bibir ranumnya berusaha berbicara walaupun bergetar.

"Aomine_cchi..._ maaf.."

Mata Aomine membulat dan berubah menjadi penuh amarah. Ia ingin memukul Akashi sekarang juga. Apa salah Kise sehingga ia berbuat seperti itu?! Aomine tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia memukul kedua bodyguard Akashi yang badannya dua kali lebih besar dari pada dirinya.

"JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU, BRENGSEK!" Aomine merubuhkan keduanya dengan amarah yang tersulut. Tas nya sudah ia buang entah kemana dan ia berlari ke arah Kise yang ketahanan tubuhnya sudah lemah.

Ia memeluknya. Erat, sangat erat. Kini jersey Touou nya ia pakaikan ke tubuh Kise. Ia memutuskan tali merah tersebut dan membawa Kise ke tempat yang lebih aman. Ia balik kembali lalu mengangkat kerah Akashi.

"Hey hey, santai saja, Daiki" Akashi tersenyum meremehkan.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA SANTAI SETELAH APA YANG KU LIHAT, HAH?! MAUMU ITU APA?!" Baru kali ini Aomine merasa kesal berlebih.

"Lepaskan aku dulu, Daiki" Aomine melepaskan kerah Akashi dengan kasar. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang ku ingin kan? Kau tau ayahku adalah pemegang perusahaan perdagangan terbesar se-Kyoto kan?" Akashi berhenti sejenak "Langsung saja, **aku butuh pendamping untuk menjabat sebagai pengganti ayahku**"

"BAGAIMANA KAU AKAN MENIKAHINYA?! KAU MEMANG TIDAK NORMAL!" Aomine mengangkat kerah Akashi lagi.

"Heh. Ayahku selalu menyetujui apa yang ku mau. Kalau tidak, ada beberapa pilihan sih" Akashi tersenyum meremehkan. Aomine menunggu jawaban Akashi dengan menatapnya tajam.

"Pertama, aku laporkan ke polisi bahwa kau memelihara sebuah mahkluk aneh. Kedua, kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Atau ketiga, rumahmu akan di gusur. Pilih yang mana?"

Apa – apaan itu?! Memangnya dia siapa?!

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN BANGGA AKAN JABATAN AYAHMU, AKASHI!"

Aomine melepaskan kerah Akashi. Sial, apakah ia harus memilih?

Ah, ia tau.

Mata Aomine menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang sama saat ia masuk _zone_. Diam – diam Aomine mengetik sesuatu di dalam kantong celana olahraganya. Hening melanda keduanya. Aomine tak berbicara. Akashi pun sama. Akashi tidak menyadari apa yang sedari tadi dilakukan Aomine. Bulan pun mulai memancarkan sinarnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keputusan mu Da—"

"Angkat tangan! Jangan melawan! Kami dari kepolisian!"

**Take #7**

SRAK SREK BUAGH DOGH

"Aomine_cchi_?"

"Kise! Ini gawat!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kise memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Gawat kenapa, Aomine_cchi_?"

"MAJALAH MAI-CHAN EDISI PALING PERTAMAKU HILANG!"

"Aho-_ssu_!"

**TBC**

Cuap – cuap sang author:

Ini apa?! MALAH NGEDONGENG?! BANYAK KONFLIK GAJE PULA!

Err.. kejadiannya seperti sinetron... yea.. i know and i rapopo #apa

Yah, maafkan fic dengan teka teki yang nista di sertai humor garing #pundung

Maaf juga bahasanya masih campur – campur #mojok

. _Schnee: _Salju

. _Herbst: _Musim gugur (Bahasa jerman nyelip)

Akhir kata,

**Thanks for reading!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Good Bye

_**Chapter sebelumnya...**_

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN BANGGA AKAN JABATAN AYAHMU, AKASHI!"

Aomine melepaskan kerah Akashi. Sial, apakah ia harus memilih?

Ah, ia tau.

Mata Aomine menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang sama saat ia masuk _zone_. Diam – diam Aomine mengetik sesuatu di dalam kantong celana olahraganya. Hening melanda keduanya. Aomine tak berbicara. Akashi pun sama. Akashi tidak menyadari apa yang sedari tadi dilakukan Aomine. Bulan pun mulai memancarkan sinarnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keputusan mu Da—"

"Angkat tangan! Jangan melawan! Kami dari kepolisian!"

**You are My Dog**

**AoKise Fanfic**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

** T **

**Romance, Fantasy, Humor (Garing)**

**YAOI/BL/AU/Abal/OOC(?)/Bahasa campur aduk/Typo/dkk**

"Angkat tangan! Jangan melawan! Kami dari kepolisian!" Beberapa orang polisi memasuki gudang pabrik tersebut sambil menodongkan pistol. Akashi tidak angkat tangan sementara bodyguardnya sudah ketakutan.

"_Hoho~ Polisi memang keren~_" Aomine membatin OOC. Yah.. kalian tau kan cita – citanya yang lain ingin menjadi seorang polisi?

Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akashi memperhatikan lagak Aomine. Ada yang salah.

"Daiki, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Heh, memanggil teman ayahku?" Kebetulan ayah Aomine adalah seorang polisi. Ia mempunyai banyak nomor telepon kenalan ayahnya. Salah satunya pak kumis(?) ini. Akashi memang tidak dekat dengan Aomine, jadi ia tak tau dan –tak perlu tau- seluk beluk siapa Aomine. Termasuk ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai polisi.

"Terima kasih, pak" Aomine memberi hormat lalu dibalas oleh pak kumis tersebut.

"Sama – sama nak Daiki. Saya tidak melihat korban penculikkan di sini"

"Saya sudah amankan pak. Saya menemukan gunting dan tali merah ini sebagai tanda bukti. Pelaku menggunakan gunting untuk melukai korban dan tali merah untuk mengikat leher korban" Aomine memberikan tali dan gunting tersebut untuk di periksa pak kumis. Lagaknya seperti seorang polisi asli. Pak kumis mengamankan barang bukti tersebut.

"Saya harus melihat korban tersebut" Aomine yang celingukan sekarang. Semoga Kise tidak ketahuan setelah memakai jerseynya (jersey Aomine berisi tudung di FF ini). Aomine mengambil tas olahraganya dan mengantar pak kumis ke arah belakang pabrik sementara Akashi diamankan.

"Dia korbannya pak" Aomine menunjuk Kise yang sedang menekuk lututnya. Untung ia menutupi telinganya dengan jerseynya dan ekornya ia selipkan di dalam jersey. Ia sudah di obati oleh... hey, siapa yang mengobatinya?

"Siapa yang mengobatimu, Kise?"

"Pemuda itu-_ssu_" Kise menunjuk pemuda berambut abu – abu yang sedang merapikan kotak P3K. Aomine menatapnya sangar. Apakah ia bersekongkol dengan Akashi?

"Haizaki Shougo"

"Hey hey~ Aku sudah mengobati temanmu itu" Haizaki mendekati Aomine.

"Saya akan menginterogasinya dan memotret lukanya sebagai tanda bukti" Pak kumis segera mengambil kameranya sementara Aomine dan Haizaki masih beradu bisikan.

"Psst.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" Aomine marah dalam bisikan.

"Hey, hey, santai dong. Aku awalnya memang bersekongkol dengan Akashi, tetapi aku kasihan melihat dia. Jangan bilang sama pak polisi dong!" Haizaki membalas memohon sambil menunjuk Kise yang sedang bercerita. Tak lama, pak kumis selesai mengiterogasi Kise.

"Setelah saya menginterogasinya, ternyata ini adalah penganiayaan atas ketidakpuasan sang pelaku meminta suatu hal. Pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta ini di gores di bagian dada, perut, pipi, dan leher. Ia juga hampir dicabuli. Ia berkata untung saja ada nak Daiki yang menolongnya dengan cepat" Pak kumis menepuk bahu Aomine. Aomine tersenyum bangga lalu ia melhat ke arah Kise yang tersenyum manis dengan perban di pipi.

"Baiklah, saya rasa bukti sudah cukup. Terima kasih nak Daiki. Saya harap juga kamu lulus SMA bisa bekerja bersama kami" Pak kumis memberi hormat. Aomine membalasnya. Ia segera menuju ke arah Kise. Ia memeluk pemuda itu sekali lagi dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Kise.

"Kau bodoh Kise... bodoh.."

"Aomine_cchi_.. maafkan aku-_ssu_..." Kise membalas pelukannya dengan dalam. Ia mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Aku gagal menjagamu" Untuk pertama kalinya, Aomine menangis untuk hal yang sangat penting. Kise merasakan bahunya basah. Aomine pun sama.

"Hiks... Aku takut Aomine_cchi_.. hiks"

"Iya Kise.. iya.. maaf.. aku di sini sekarang" Kise mengangguk dalam pelukan dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Haizaki yang menyaksikan drama tersebut cuma cengo dan berasa ngenes. Ternyata Kise sudah punya Aomine ya? Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia jadi ingat masa lalunya. Ah, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia pun agak menjauh dari adegan drama AoKise tersebut. Nomornya tidak ia kenal.

"Halo?"

"_Oy Haizaki?"_

"Nijimura... san? Darimana kau tau nomor telepon ku?!" Wajah Haizaki terlihat kaget.

"_Tak penting bagimu untuk tau, bodoh_"

"Ya, ya. Seperti biasa kau selalu kasar padaku"

"_Aku kasar bukan tanpa alasan, bodoh_"

"HEY! Berhenti memanggilku bodoh, bodoh!"

"_Ya. Sudah lama ya?"_

"Ya, lumayan"

"_Kau tau mengapa aku menelponmu?_"

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"_..._"

"..."

"..."

"Nijimura senpai? Kau di sana?"

"_Ya, aku di sini bodoh"_

"HEY!—"

"—_Ayo mulai dari awal lagi_"

Apa?

"H-hah?" Otak Haizaki mulai konslet.

"_Ayo mulai dari awal lagi. Err.. kita berdua.._" Kedengarannya suara disana agak sedikit gugup.

Haizaki terdiam sebentar. Awal? Berdua? Apa kalian ikut bingung? Saksikan Flashback berikut.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Siang itu cuaca sangat panas. Cahayanya menyengat ke sebuah SMP bernama SMP Teikou. Apalagi sekarang ada kegiatan klub basket. Untunglah mereka tidak disiksa di luar dan berlatih di Lapangan. Lihat saja, sampai ada fatamorgana di Lapangan tersebut._

_PLOK PLOK_

"_Istirahat 15 menit semua" Seorang pria raven bertepuk tangan dan memperingatkan grup 1 untuk istirahat. Ia membagikan beberapa botol mineral untuk kouhai – kouhainya. Kecuali satu._

"_Hey! Punyaku mana, hah?!" Pemuda berambut abu – abu mengeluh. Padahal ia sangat lelah. Ia sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan musuh langganannya, Nijimura._

"_...Wah, sudah abis" Kata Nijimura dengan tampang datar._

"_Brengsek, biar aku beli sendiri!-"_

"_Aku ikut"_

"_Hah?! Haah.. terserah" Haizaki menghela nafas._

_**Vending machine**_

_Haizaki dan Nijimura sudah sampai di vending machine (atau apalah itu) di dekat GYM. Haizaki mulai mengambil uangnya. Ia meraba – raba kantong dan ia menunduk pasrah._

"_Sial. Uangku tertinggal" Haizaki mengambil langkah untuk pergi namun di hentikan Nijimura._

"_Kau bisa memakai uangku" Nijimura mengambil beberapa sen uang di kantongnya. Haizaki menoleh semangat._

"_Heh. Sini ku ambil!" Haizaki mencomot uang tanpa berterima kasih pada senpainya. Urat kekesalan muncul di jidat Nijimura._

"_Apa kau bi—"_

_Ia terhenti. Urat di jidatnya berganti semu tipis di pipi._

_Ya, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat—_

_._

_Wajah senang dari seorang preman dan itu manis._

_._

"_...Kau harus membayar hutangmu" Nijimura tersenyum sangat tipis dan mendekati Haizaki. Haizaki yang sedang minum nyaris tersedak atas kata – kata Nijimura. Katanya boleh mengambil uangnya?!_

"_Oi! Katamu—hmph!"_

_CHUUU_

_Nijimura. Mencium. Haizaki._

"_Bibirmu manis" Nijimura menyeringai tipis. Haizaki blushing berat._

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAK—"_

"_Jadilah kekasihku.. err.. Shougo"_

_Yang terjadi selanjutnya: Haizaki blushing berat sampai pingsan, di angkat ke UKS, Nijimura di terima, -ehemehem- di UKS._

_**End of Flashback**_

_BLUUSSSSSH_

"..."

"_Oy Haizaki? Aku minta maaf soal... yang lalu.."_

"..."

"_Oi"_

"Kau.. hiks.. bodoh"

"_Maaf..._"

"Kau bodoh! Seharusnya kau mengabariku! Kau seharusnya memberitahuku kalau kau pindah kota! Hiks.. aku masih mencintaimu bodoh..." Haizaki menangis. Di satu sisi ia kesal karena waktu itu Nijimura tiba – tiba meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Di sisi yang lain, ia sangat senang karena kekasih bastardnya itu kembali. Semenjak ia di tinggal, ia tak sekalipun berpaling ke yang lain. Sial, ia ingin memukulnya dan juga menciumnya.

"_Hmph, ya ya, aku tau. Aku memang bodoh" _Suara di seberang sana terdengar menahan tawanya.

BIP

Haizaki meninggalkan pabrik itu dengan langkah yang cepat dan ingin segera bertemu senpainya itu.

"_Sial, aku terlalu senang_. _Tunggu, rumah si bodoh itu di mana?!_"

Kita dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa percintaan mereka aneh dan terkadang manis.

Dan juga, Haizaki lah yang bodoh.

***AkuRapopo***

Malam hari, kediaman Aomine.

"Astaga capeknya-_ssu_!~~" Kise membantingkan dirinya ke kasur. Tengkurap dengan ekor dan telinga anjing yang turun. Aomine menaruh sepatunya sembarangan dan segera menuju dapur.

"Kise, kau ingin minum apa? Susu hangat?" Kise menoleh semangat. Ekornya yang tadi lemas kini ia kibas – kibaskan.

"Iya-_ssu_! Vanilla ya, Aomine_cchi_!~" Kise tersenyum manis. Apalagi ia masih memakai jersey touounya. Muka Aomine berubah menjadi gak banget dan—

_SERRRRR_

"Aomine_cchi_! Hidungmu berdarah-_ssu_!" Kise mulai panik sementara darah segar masih keluar dari hidung mancung Aomine. Kise segera mengambil tisu dan mengelap darah nista tersebut dengan pose khawatir yang menggemaskan.

"Aomine_cchi_ aneh-_ssu_—" Kise menghela nafas dan Aomine nyengir kuda fandom sebelah.

_NYUT NYUT NYUT_

Lagi – lagi ada sesuatu di dalam dada Kise yang berdenyut. Pipinya panas jika dekat – dekat dengan Aomine. Padahal waktu pertama kali ia biasa saja tuh? Lalu ada apa dengannya sekarang?

"A-Aomine_cchi_?" Kise menunduk sambil tetap mengelap hidung Aomine. Aomine menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku.. aku bingung..."

"Hah?" Aomine mengambil tisu dari tangan Kise dan mengelap hidungnya sendiri.

"D-dadaku berdenyut terus-_ssu..._"

_BRUUUSSH _

Aomine nyemburin darah dari mulutnya.

Ini lama – lama jadi gore begini.

Aomine yang mendengar kata "DADA" otak mesumnya langsung konek. Apa dada Kise mau tumbuh? Tunggu. Dia laki – laki. Apa dia punya penyakit?

"Kau ada penyakit?"

"T-tidak tau itu apa-_ssu_! I-itu terjadi kalau... k-kalau.." Wajah Kise berubah menjadi merah.

"Kalau?"

.

.

"**Kalau aku dekat dengan Aomine**_**cchi**_** dadaku berdenyut-**_**ssu**_!"

.

.

Mata Aomine membulat. Kise menutup wajahnya yang terlihat memerah sampai ke leher dan telinga. Ia berlarian ke arah kamar Aomine. Aomine masih terdiam. Kata – kata Kise terngiang – ngiang di kepalanya.

_Kalau aku dekat dengan Aominecchi dadaku berdenyut-ssu_!

_Kalau aku dekat dengan Aominecchi dadaku berdenyut-ssu_!

_Kalau aku dekat dengan Aominecchi dadaku berdenyut-ssu_!

Tunggu. Itu berarti Kise mulai merasakannya? Merasakan apa yang selama ini Aomine sering rasakan? Apakah.. Apakah Kise jatuh cinta padanya?!

Mungkin.

.

.

_Segelas susu kemudian (?)_

_._

_._

Aomine membawa segelas susu yang di pesan Kise dan membuka pintu kamar. Di lihatnya di atas ranjang Kise membalut seluruh badannya menggunakan selimut. Aomine menahan tawa nya. Ia tau Kise masih bangun. Ia meletakkan susu di atas meja. Ia mulai menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Kise dari belakang.

"Wah Aku capek~"

"_Jangan peluk aku-_ssu_!"_

"Eh? Ini guling ya?" Senyum jahil Aomine keluar. Ia mulai mengelitik pinggang Kise. Kelihatan sekali Kise bergetar dalam selimut.

"Aomine_cchi_ bodoh! Pffft" Kise menahan tawanya karena masih merasa kegelian. Ia membuka selimutnya. Aomine tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Kau tak bisa membohongi ku Kise!" Aomine mengusap matanya. Kise cemberut.

"Aomine_cchi_ bodoh-_ssu_!" Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aomine menghela nafas dan menepuk puncak kepala Kise.

"Iya, iya. Aku memang bodoh. Sana minum susu mu" Aomine menunjuk gelas yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping Kise. Kise mengambilnya dengan muka yang masih cemberut dan meminum susunya sampai habis. Sial, wajah Kise sangat menggemaskan.

"Haah~ Susu Aomine_cchi_ memang enak-_ssu_~ bikin mau lagi~"

"Ya, tiap malam saja ya"

E-Ehem.

.

.

"Kise?" Aomine yang sedang memeluk Kise dalam tidur pun masih terbangun.

"I-Iya-_ssu_?" Kise tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Terkutuklah tangan Aomine yang terlalu nyaman sehingga membuat Kise gelagapan. Awalnya sih Kise biasa saja. Kalau sekarang?

"Aku... memikirkan soal perkataanmu yang tadi"

Mata Kise membulat.

"T-tidak usah di pikirkan-_ssu_! Tidak penting! Hehehe~"

"Bukan begitu..." Aomine memegang pergelangan tangan Kise dan menaruh tangan putih itu di dada bidangnya. Kise bersemu dan matanya membulat kembali.

Ia merasakannya. Begitu jelas. Sangat jelas.

_DUP DUP DUP DUP DUP_

Suara detak jantung Aomine sangat cepat. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Aomine_cchi_?" Kise mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Aomine yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga sama denganmu. Yang berdenyut di dadamu, adalah detak jantungmu Kise. Aku juga... merasakannya setiap kali dekat denganmu"

Sial, apakah Aomine harus mengatakannya sekarang?

"Aomine_cchi_?"

"Ya?" Aomine mengusap kepala Kise lembut sesekali memainkan telinga anjingnya. Kise menatap Aomine penuh tanda tanya.

"...Apa artinya itu-_ssu_?"

Aomine tersenyum penuh arti dan menutup matanya.

"Entahlah, Kise. Ayo tidur" Aomine memeluk Kise lebih erat dan Kise masih kebingungan. Pada akhirnya Kise menutup matanya perlahan dan memasuki alam mimpi. Aomine membuka matanya.

"_Yah, aku rasa belum waktunya_"

***AkuRapopo***

Kantor polisi Tokyo, malam hari.

"Siapa namamu?" Pak kumis menanyakan Akashi yang sedang duduk di depannya. Akashi menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau tak tau? Aku anak dari pemilik perusahaan perdagangan terbesar di Kyoto"

"Ah, Kau Akashi Seijuurou yang itu? Ayahmu Akashi Seikou kan?" Akashi tersenyum sombong.

"Ya, aku bisa melunasi denda agar aku tak bisa dipenjara, kau tau? Bahkan kantor polisi ini bisa ku beli" Pak kumis terlihat menyeringai tipis dan sedikit geleng - geleng.

"Kau tidak membaca koran pagi tadi?" Pak kumis berbicara sambil mencari sesuatu di lacinya. Ah, ia mendapatkannya. Sebuah lipatan Koran. Ia memberikannya pada Akashi. Akashi yang bertampang penasaran mulai membaca berita utama di Koran itu.

_**BERITA UTAMA!**_

_**SEORANG AKASHI SEIKOU BERKORUPSI MILYARAN RUPIAH?! APA MAKSUD 'SANG RAJA BISNIS' INI?!**_

**Saat di wawancarai, ia menolak untuk membuka mulut. Di duga ia berkorupsi 7,5 milyar rupiah atas perusahaanya. Saat ini perusahaannya di tutup untuk sementara waktu. Rencananya barang – barang di rumahnya akan di ambil sore ini—**

Akashi membulatkan matanya.

Apa – apaan berita palsu ini?!

"APA – APAAN INI?! INI PALSU!" Akashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Palsu? Aku ikut mengamankan dia kok. Dan itu asli" Pak kumis tersenyum di balik kumis tebalnya.

"Sekarang tak ada alasan nak, kau sudah bangkrut. Tak selamanya kau berada di atas. Ingat itu" Akashi menunduk dalam.

"Kalau begitu jangan memperingatkanku"

"_Sial"_

Poor Akashi, sekarang kau merasakan akibatnya. Karma itu berjalan, Mbah bergunting 1000.

**Take #8**

"_Aku kasar bukan tanpa alasan, bodoh_"

"HEY! Berhenti memanggilku bodoh, bodoh!"

"_Ya. Sudah lama ya?"_

"Ya, lumayan"

"_Kau tau mengapa aku menelponmu?_"

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"_..._"

"..."

"..."

"Nijimura senpai? Kau di sana?"

"..."

"Oy?"

"_ZZZZZZ"_

Haizaki banting Handphone.

**Take #9**

"A-Aomine_cchi_?" Kise menunduk sambil tetap mengelap hidung Aomine. Aomine menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku.. aku bingung..."

"Hah?" Aomine mengambil tisu dari tangan Kise dan mengelap hidungnya sendiri.

"D-dadaku berdenyut terus-_ssu..._"

_BRUUUSSH _

Aomine nyemburin darah dari mulutnya.

"Cut! Cut! Aku pusing nih..."

"K-kenapa-_ssu_?"

"AKU KEBANYAKAN NGELUARIN DARAH"

"_Itu asli-_ssu_?!"_

**TBC**

Cuap – cuap sang Author:

INI APAAA?! AKASHI MASUK PENJARA! DIA SAYA NISTAKAN *stop dan saya ngerasa ini chapter pendek yak -_-

. Informasi aja, Kise pada awalnya ia benar – benar tak tau apa yang ada di dadanya itu. Menurut saya, anjing itu tidak mempunyai perasaan. Mereka mempunyai insting. Inilah yang menyebabkan Kise bertanya – tanya. Namanya juga baru pertama kali jadi manusia :'v insting anjngnya tidak bisa membaca, hatinya lah yang bisa membaca ia cinta Aomine atau tidak #EAKK saya melihara anjing, jadi agak sediit mengerti.

. Soal adegan NijiHai, saya bener – bener ga kepikiran ngebuatnya, melintas aja gitu. Demi.. TUHAN! *thud

. Akhir kata, maafkanlah fic nista nan gaje ini :"3 bahasanya masih campur aduk saya juga ga tau *slapped dan mungkin masih ada 2 atau 3 chapter lagi

**Okay, thanks for reading~**


	6. Chapter 6: End?

_**Chapter sebelumnya...**_

"Sekarang tak ada alasan nak, kau sudah bangkrut. Tak selamanya kau berada di atas. Ingat itu" Akashi menunduk dalam.

"Kalau begitu jangan memperingatkanku"

"_Sial" _

Poor Akashi, sekarang kau merasakan akibatnya. Karma itu berjalan, Mbah bergunting 1000.

**You are My Dog**

**AoKise Fanfic**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

** T **

**Romance, Fantasy, Humor (Garing)**

**YAOI/BL/AU/Abal/OOC(?)/Bahasa campur aduk/Typo/dkk**

Kediaman Aomine, pagi hari, saat sarapan.

"Ini enak sekali-_ssu~ _Apalagi selai kacangnya-ssu! Hmm~"

"Heh, aku memang hebat— pfft, apa – apaan mulutmu itu Kise! Hahaha!"

Pagi ini dua sejoli kita tengah sarapan bersama. Aomine sudah rapi dengan seragam Touou nya sementara Kise masih dengan kemeja tidurnya berwarna kuning berisi kepala beruang. Ia tampak menggemaskan dengan selai kacang di sebelah bibirnya. Melihat Aomine menertawakannya, ia hanya cuek sambil menggembungkan pipi. Aomine mengangkat tangannya dan mengelap sisa selai tersebut.

"Pfft— Bersihkan, bodoh" Yah, Setelah Aomine mengatakan begitu ia langsung—

Menjilatnya.

Hey hey! Itu terkesan erotis bukan?!

Kise yang melihat hal itu entah mengapa bersemu.

"Wah sudah jam segini. Aku pergi, Kise"

"Oke-_ssu_~" Kise mengekor di belakang Aomine dengan ekor yang ia kibas – kibaskan dan kuping yang terangkat. Ah, Kise. Aomine ingin menggigit ekormu depan belakang.

"Muehehehe" Aomine tertawa mesum. AominECCHI.

"Aomine_cchi_?"

"A-ah maaf aku kelepasan. Oke aku tinggal du—"

Tunggu. Tunggu.

Kemarin ia melakukan hal yang sama dan berakhir dengan Kise di culik. Ia tak mau. Ia tak mau lagi kehilangan Kise. Satu – satunya jalan adalah: MEMBAWA KISE PERGI KE SEKOLAH!

"Kise, ganti bajumu. Kau ikut aku ke Sekolah" Aomine menepuk puncak kepala Kise yang ekornya masih bergoyang – goyang.

"Eh?! Benarkah?!" Wajah Kise berbinar. Arrgh. Aomine ingin menciumnya sekarang juga!

"I-iya. Makanya cepat" Aomine memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu. Tubuh Kise bergetar dan Aomine gelagapan.

"Ki-Kise kau kenap—"

"Aomine_cchi_! Aku senang bisa ke Sekolahmu-_ssu_!" Kise memeluk Aomine sangat erat. Ia terlalu senang. Badannya entah refleks atau ia sengaja. Aomine tak peduli, yang penting dapet surga katanya.

"Iya iya, sudah sana ganti baju"

"Oke~ Hmm?"

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku pakai kemeja longgar ku?" Kise memiringkan wajahnya dengan tatapan memelas khas anjing. Aomine langsung melotot unyu.

"JANGAAN!"

Kise,

Yang bisa melihat tubuhmu hanyalah Aomine.

***AkuRapopo***

Touou Gakuen, 15 menit sebelum bel.

"Hey! Itu kan Aomine pemain basket kita! Kok sama bule itu sih?"

"Mana aku tau. Eh eh, tapi cowo pirang itu cakep banget~"

"Ja-jangan – jangan mereka melakukan hubungan terlarang!"

"Hubungan terlarang?"

"Boys Love"

"KYAAA~"

Begitulah gunjingan gaje siswa – siswi yang sedang melihat Aomine dan Kise berada di Pos satpam dekat pagar sekolah. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena wajah Kise yang terlalu bersinar sehingga yang lain menjadi silau.

Lebay deh.

Tak lama, muncul Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, dan Momoi dari pintu gerbang. Mereka menoleh ke arah pos satpam. Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, dan Sakurai terkejut melihat Aomine bersama seorang pemuda imut berwajah ke-bule-an. Mereka langsung menghampiri Aomine dan Kise.

"Ki-chan!~"

"Ah! Momoi_cchi_!"

Berpelukan~

Aomine dihampiri teman – teman setimnya.

"Oi Aomine! Kenapa kamu bawa bule ke sekolah hah?!" Wakamatsu seperti biasa bertanya dengan kenyat. Aomine menghela nafas. Memang temannya yang satu ini sering membuat ia menghela nafas.

"Yah, Dia temanku"

"Wah wah kenalin kita juga dong" Imayoshi tersenyum dengan matanya yang tertutup. Aomine menghela nafas lagi. Sakurai berwajah panik di belakang Wakamatsu.

"Kise, kenalkan ini teman – temanku"

Kise menoleh dan menghentikan pembicaraan Momoi sementara. Ia melihat Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, dan Sakurai bergantian. Kise melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Mereka bertiga berblushing ria. Aomine mendelik.

"Nah, yang ini Imayoshi, yang ini Wakamatsu, dan yang ini Sakurai" Aomine menunjuk mereka satu persatu "Nah teman – teman, kenalkan dia ini Kise Ryouta" Aomine tersenyum ke arah Kise.

Kise menunduk. Terlihat ia malu. Mungkin karena pertama kali bertemu teman – teman sekolah Aomine. Bisa dilihat pipinya bersemu. Momoi sudah pingsan duluan.

"Aku rasa aku jadi gay" Imayoshi membuka matanya untuk pertama kali selain saat ia melawan seirin di Winter cup. Tak lupa semburat pink menghiasi pipinya. Aomine mendelik namun tak digubris Imayoshi.

"W-where are z-zou komu from?" Maksud Wakamatsu _Where are you come from?_ Tapi sayang sekali berantakan karena bahasa inggrisnya tiap kali selalu dapat do re mi fa sol. Udah tau bahasa inggris, di tulisnya di ulangan malah katakana. Si kenyat yang o'on.

Karena Kise tidak mengerti dan mengira Wakamatsu orang luar jepang, apanya yang luar jepang (Wakamatsu: Oy!), ia akhirnya -denganpolosnya- menggunakan bahasa _Weltwunder_nya.

"_Ich komme aus Weltwunder_" Kise berkata sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

_SIIIIING_

Hening melanda. Aomine cengo ampe lileran.

Bahasa apa itu?!

"M-maaf! Aku rasa ia berasal dari Negara bernama _Weltwunder_" Sakurai yang berada di belakang Wakamastu mulai berbicara. Semua menengok dramatis ke arahnya.

"KAU MENGERTI, SAKURAI/RYOU?!" Mereka bertiga (Momoi masih pingsan) bertanya dengan tampang yang ga banget. Sakurai malah bongkok – bongkok.

"M-maaf! S-sepertinya begitu! Maaf!"

"Hihihi~ Dia lucu-ssu~" Kise tertawa dengan imutnya sambil menujuk Sakurai. Sakurai malah bongkok – bongkok. Oh sudahilah kebongkokan ini.

_KRRRIIIIIING_

"Wah bel berbunyi kami pergi duluan, Aomine. Bye Kise~" Imayoshi melambaikan tangan dengan OOC. Begitu juga Wakamatsu. Tak lupa ia menggendong Momoi yang pingsannya pake lama. Sakurai? Ya bongkok - bongkok.

"Haaah.. Kise, kau diam disini ya. Jangan kemana – mana. Jika ada yang ingin mengajakmu pergi kecuali aku, jangan mau. Istirahat nanti aku dan teman – temanku akan ke sini kok. Sudah ya, aku mau ke kelas dulu" Aomine mengusap kepala Kise. Kise mengangguk dan terlihat agak murung. Ia tak biasanya ditinggal Aomine selain di Rumah. Aomine menghela nafas. Ia mengangkat wajah Kise dan—

_CUP_

"A-aku duluan ya!" Aomine segera berlari meninggalkan Kise dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Oh tidak, suara jantungnya berisik sekali. Ia memegangi pipinya.

Ya, tadi Aomine mencium pipinya.

"_A-Aomine_cchi_..."_

***AkuRapopo***

_Weltwunder, _waktu setempat, Istana ratu.

Menegangkan.

Itulah suasana yang bisa dideskripsikan di sini, Istana ratu.

Seorang penyihir dengan tangan terborgol kini tengah bersujud di bawah singgahsana sang ratu. Sang ratu duduk dengan mengangkat kakinya. Ia menopang dagunya dan menatap sang penyihir penuh rasa jijik. Kedua pasukan berjaga di kedua sisi sang penyihir. Kedua pasukan tersebut bersujud hormat kepada sang ratu. Salah satunya mulai berbicara.

"_Ich begr__üß__e, Majest__ä__t" _Kata keduanya serempak. Sang ratu mendengus. Ia bosan berbasa – basi.

"Ya ya. Siapa yang kalian bawa ini?" Kata sang ratu sambil memainkan kuku jarinya yang panjang. Bosan. Ia bosan menerima segala kelakuan warganya yang tidak penting.

"_Vergib uns, Majest__ä__t. _Orang ini telah melanggar sumpah yang berisi tentang dilarang bersahabat dan berteman" Salah satu pasukan tersebut menunduk sambil menggigiti bawah bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ratu _Herbst_ marah besar. Bisa saja ia menghancurkan _Weltwunder_ ini hanya dengan sekali kedip. Ya, mereka tau itu sangat gawat.

"_Foertsetzen_" Kata Ratu dengan nada suara yang berat. Sorot matanya mengkilat. Oh tidak, pasukannya sudah mengetahui gelagat sang ratu jika sudah begini.

"_Nun_, _Majest__ä__t_. Kemarin, saat kami berpatroli tak sengaja kami melihat penyihir ini sedang mengamati kuali ajaib miliknya. Kami dapat melihat jelas apa yang ada di dalam kuali tersebut. Di sana ada si Anjing... dan sedang berada di Dunia Manusia!"

Mata sang ratu pun membulat dan samar – samar terlihat cahaya di balik matanya. Penyihir menunduk dalam. Matanya terlihat sayu. Bibirnya bergetar dan berusaha mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"_Verzeihen sie, Majest__ä__t..._"

Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

***AkuRapopo***

Istirahat, Pos satpam, Touou Gakuen.

"Yo Kise!" Itu dia, pemuda _dim_ yang di tunggu Kise sedari tadi. Kise sangat bosan menunggunya sampai rasanya mau pergi dari sekolah. Kini Aomine berlarian kecil dan terlihat Imayoshi, Sakurai dan Wakamatsu mengekor di belakangnya.

"Momoi_cchi_ mana?"

"Dia sedang bersama teman perempuannya" Wakamatsu menyela Aomine yang sudah membuka mulutnya dan hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Aomine hanya mendengus.

"Ooh~ Eh? Kamu bawa apa, Ryou_cchi_?" Kise terlihat mendekati Sakurai yang tengah membuka kotak bekalnya. Apa lagi bentuk bentonya kali ini? Aih, ternyata kelinci. Kise menatap bento Sakurai dengan kagum. Yang lain hanya bisa berblushing ria.

"I-ini namanya bento... maaf! Aku membuat mu tertarik! Maaf!" Terlihat Sakurai nunduk – nunduk. Kise hanya tertawa geli.

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf terus sih? Waaah~ Aomine_cchi_! Aku mau bento juga! Ayo~" Kise bergelayutan manja di lengan item Aomine. Aomine yang nerima yo seneng – seneng aja. Yang lain hanya bisa membatin:

"_Mati kau, Aomine! Mati kau!_"

"Kau minta saja sama dia ya?" Aomine menjawab dengan enteng dan senyum yang ia punya. Bukannya ngajarin yang bener.

"Eh? Begitu? Ryou_cchi_, bolehkah aku meminta sedikit bekalmu?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya. entah mengapa di mata Sakurai ada telinga anjing imajiner di kepala Kise.

"KAWAIII! ω)/" Wakamatsu dan Imayoshi berteriak OOC. Untung saja Aomine tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya termasuk organ dalam.

"I-ini..." Sakurai memberikan telur dadarnya. Kise membuka mulutnya dan hap!

"Ini enak banget-_ssu_!~ Tapi.. emm.. sedikit asin?" Kise menjilat bawah bibirnya dengan _slowmotion_ dan mengelap bibir sexy nya yang berwarna pink dengan jempolnya sendiri. Oh~ Ero Sekali~

_CROOOT_

.

.

.

.

5 detik kemudian datang petugas kesehatan mendonorkan darah untuk Aomine cs minus Sakurai.

***AkuRapopo***

Pulang sekolah, sore hari.

Kini duo nano nano itu sedang berjalan di trotoar yang mereka lewati tadi pagi. Semua masih diam. Aomine mengusap tengkuknya sementara Kise melihat ke arah toko perhiasan. Aomine terus berjalan dan berjalan.

"Ummm.. Kise? Aku minta maaf atas tindakan ku tadi pagi, yah... aku tau itu tidak sopan, tetapi aku kasihan padamu. Maukah kau memaafkanku Kise?" Aomine menunduk. Ia tak berani memandang wajah Kise. Ia malu. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, ia pun menoleh dan di sampingnya adalah—

"Permisi nak, kau menginjak sampah yang sudah nenek sapu"

—Tukang bersih – bersih.

"M-maaf nek... K-Kise?!" Aomine menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata Kise masih berada di depan toko yang tadi. Aih, ternyata dari tadi ia berbicara sendiri?! Aomine segera berlarian kecil menuju Kise yang sedang melihat isi dari toko perhiasan tersebut.

"Kise.. kau sedang apa sih?" Aomine menghela nafas. Kise masih saja melihat toko tersebut. Ia sepertinya terlalu terpana. Mau tak mau Aomine ikut melihat apa yang ada di dalam.

Terlihat aksesoris – aksesoris pernikahan. Nuansanya yang putih serta mewah memang menarik perhatian. Ada gaun pengantin pria dan wanita, bucket bunga mawar putih, kalung mutiara dengan anting yang senada. Lalu di tengahya terlihat kotak berbentuk hati dilapisi beludru, dan di dalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin emas putih dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Ah, indahnya. Aomine ikut terpana.

"Aomine_cchi_..." Akhirnya Kise membuka mulutnya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya. Aomine menoleh.

"Ada apa, Kise?"

"Ini semua untuk apa-_ssu_?" Kise menempelkan satu tangannya ke kaca toko.

"Ini untuk pernikahan" Aomine tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap kepala Kise.

"Pernikahan?"

"Ya, Acara suci dimana kau dan orang yang kau sayangi membuat keputusan terberat dalam hidup untuk memulai hidup baru. Mengucapkan janji suci, dan semacamnya" Kise menoleh ke arah Aomine. Ia menggenggam tangan _dim_ Aomine. Aomine kaget atas tindakan Kise yang tiba – tiba.

"K-Kise?"

"Aomine_cchi_... bisakah kita nanti menikah?" Kise bertanya dengan tatapan memohon sambil mengadahkan kepalanya. Manik madu itu terlihat bercahaya, mengharapkan pertanyaannya mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan. Sementara itu manik biru tua di hadapannya melembut.

Oh tidak.

Jantung keduanya berisik sekali.

"...Lihat saja nanti" Aomine tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Kise dan membalas genggaman tangannya. Kise tersenyum sumringah.

"Eh?! Benarkah?! Ahaha—"

Kise menghentikan tertawanya. Ia lupa. Benar – benar lupa.

Esok hari adalah hari dimana ia terakhir tinggal di rumah Aomine, hari terakhir ia tidur di sana, hari terakhir dimana sihirnya akan habis. Dan hari terakhir—

.

.

.

—bersama orang yang dicintainya.

"Huu.. uuu.. hiks.. hiks..." Ah, Kise tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia memeluk Aomine erat. Erat sekali. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine. Aomine yang awalnya kaget, membalas pelukannya dan mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"A-ada apa Kise? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Kise hanya menggeleng di dalam pelukannya. Ia rasa Kise belum mau membicarakannya.

"Nah, ayo pulang Kise, sudah malam. Rumah pasti gelap ahaha... dan kita harus siap – siap besok karena kita akan merayakan hari ulang tahunku! Hehehe.. ya?" Aomine mecoba menghibur namun sia – sia. Ia tak tau kalau anjing kecilnya besok akan...

Ah, tidak usah di bicarakan.

Terlalu menyakitkan.

.

.

"_Anjing kecil? Apakah kau di sana? Kau mendengarku, manis?"_

"_P-Penyihir_cchi_?! Aku bisa mendengar suaramu-_ssu_!"_

"_Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. A-apakah kau baik – baik saja di sana?! Apa kau di siksa?!"_

"_Ahaha~ Tidak kok~ Aku baik – baik saja di sini... t-tapi.."_

"_Iya?"_

"_Aku..."_

"_Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"_

"_T-tidak kok! Ak-aku rindu rumah hahaha~"_

"_Ah benarkah? Hahaha, sudah lama ya. Padahal hanya seminggu rasanya sudah setahun..."_

"_I-iya.. besok aku akan pulang dengan waktu yang sama saat aku di turunkan di sini-_ssu_! Aku janji!"_

"_Baguslah, aku akan membantumu dengan sihirku. Apa kau menemukan teman yang baik di sana?"_

"_Iya-_ssu_! Aku bertemu dengan Momoi_cchi_, Midorima_cchi_, Murasaki_cchi_, aah~ dan ada Aomine_cch—"

"_Hah?"_

"_Aomine_cchi_..."_

"_Oh, siapa dia?"_

"_Dia yang memberikanku tempat yang nyaman... yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya... sangat nyaman sehingga aku ingin bersamanya terus-_ssu_..._"

"..._Jangan bercanda. Kalian hanya teman kan?"_

"_...Iya-_ssu_"_

"_Baguslah. Besok senja, persiapkan dirimu ya"_

"_Iya, terima kasih, penyihir_cchi_"_

"_Iya, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku berbicara denganmu, anjing kecil ku"_

"_Eeeh?! Maksud penyihir_cchi_ apa? Penyihir_cchi_?! Kau mendengarku-_ssu_?! Hey?!"_

**Take #10**

"W-where are z-zou komu from?" Maksud Wakamatsu _Where are you come from?_ Tapi sayang sekali berantakan karena bahasa inggrisnya tiap kali selalu dapat do re mi fa sol.

Karena Kise tidak mengerti dan mengira Wakamatsu orang luar jepang, apanya yang luar jepang (Wakamatsu: Oy!), ia akhirnya -denganpolosnya- menggunakan bahasa _Weltwunder_nya.

"..."

"..."

"Kise, lanjutin. Kau sudah ngapalin berminggu – minggu kan?"

"Ung... hehe.."

"Apa? -_-"

"Aku lupa-_ssu_~ Tee hee~ ˊ ω ̀)"

Author lemparin naskahnya dengan nista ke wajah bodoh Kise.

**Take #11**

"Ummm.. Kise? Aku minta maaf atas tindakan ku tadi pagi, yah... aku tau itu tidak sopan, tetapi aku kasihan padamu. Maukah kau memaafkanku Kise?" Aomine menunduk. Ia tak berani memandang wajah Kise. Ia malu. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, ia pun menoleh dan di sampingnya adalah—

"Woi item, ini daerah gue neh! Bagi duit elo! Pake ngomong sendiri lagi"

"Oi siapa aje, bagi duit nih buat nih preman"

_JENGJETJEEENG_

Author nista dateng.

"WOI SINI LU DASAR TUKANG PALAK! HARGAIN DIKIT KEK ORANG LAGI SYUTING FANFIC NISTA! SINI LU LAWAN GUE! GUE CINCANG – CINCANG OTOT LU, GUE CABIK – CABIK, GUE KELUARIN ISI USUS LU, GUE PAKEIN TALI _SKIPPING_ BUAT **AHO**MINE OLAHRAGA (Aomine: Napa gue sih = =), GUE KELUARIN BOLA MATA LU, GUE KUKUS, GUE KASIH KE ANJ*NG GUE! APE LU?!"

Preman kabur, seluruh pemain tepuk tangan.

**TBC**

Cuap – cuap sang author:

Setelah saya menghilang 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran #LuKiraBangToyib?! Akhirnya saya bisa update, yosh =w=)/

Um.. pendek yak? =..= nista juga, gomen =/ \=

. Terima kasih kepada:

**humusemeuke, hikari no hoshi, Caramel JY, Shizuka Miyaki, anakYunJae**, dll. Ga usah saya sebutin satu – satu yak :'v

Yang sudah mereview/fav/follow fanfic nista ini dengan rasa ikhlas :'v saya seneng, saya kira ga ada yang bakal ngereview karena saya telat BANGET updatenya :'3 makasih yaa :'3

. Berikut arti dari beberapa bahasa jerman a la gugel trenslet yang saya gunakan tadi:

_Ich komme aus Weltwunder _: Saya berasal dari Weltwunder.

_Ich begr__üß__e, Majest__ä__t _: Salam hormat, yang mulia.

_Vergib uns_, _Majest__ä__t _: Maafkan kami, yang mulia.

_Fortsetzen _: Lanjutkan.

_Nun_, _Majest__ä__t _:Baik, yang mulia.

_Verzeihen sie, Majest__ä__t_ : Maafkan saya, yang mulia.

. Akhir kata maafin saya mungkin ada beberapa kata – kata kasar keluar dalam fic nista aneh dan gaje ini :'3 chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir mestinya, yah, kalau saya lanjut sih :'v /GAMPAR.

**Okay, thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter**


End file.
